How To Date Your Best Friends Brother
by 1GunsnExplosives1
Summary: four teenagers can easily find love but to live through it was a lot harder than it seemed... a naruto fan fic this is rated R


"**This is bull shit" a girl said as she leaned over the chair.**

"**Will you shut up Suki I'm trying to pay attention."**

"**To what haraka… My brother on the football field" Suki couldn't hold back her laugh.**

"**Well yeah wait shut up Suki your actin like my brother."**

"**Who cares any way don't be so damn touchy." Suki said in an annoyed voice. She really didn't under stand girls at all even though she is one, but she just couldn't wrap her head around that stuff.**

"**well I care of course and any way weren't you crushin on Kiba last week." Haraka said in firm girlie voice.**

"**Nope I'm over that dick head all though I do absolutely love his ass, any way are you still dating Itachi." Suki said as she leaned back into her chair and put her hands behind her head.**

"**well of course he's to hot and nice to dump."**

"**Nii-sama nice and hot, talk about barfing." Suki said.**

"**Any way are you ready to go."**

"**yeah we have to get down to the field or Sasuke's gonna kick my ass.. Him and his damn football it's really annoying." Suki looked out the window that was next to her desk. Both the girls got up and walked out of the detention room.**

"**Hey Suki why don't you have a boyfriend?" Haraka asked as she opened her locker.**

"**Because none of the boys here fit my qualities. Their all to damn nice." Suki said as she leaned on her now closed locker.**

"**What do expect? Not all guys are completely useless. Naru Nii-sama's not to nice why don't you go out with him." Haraka shut her locker and looked at Suki who was now wearing an evil smirk.**

"**What' that smirk for?" Haraka said in a scared voice.**

"**lets play a game." Suki shouted**

"**What kind of game,"**

"**How to date your best friends brother?" Suki said as she ran for the doors to the field.**

"**You need to work on your throw" Sasuke said.**

"**Who" the two voices of Naruto and Itachi asked.**

"**Itachi" he answered**

"**Yea I know I kinda sucked today. I don't know why. Yesterday I was doing fine, but today I cant throw myself out of a wet paper bag." **

"**Oh wow I guess that's one way to put it" Naruto said laughing.**

"**We could try to help you a little. Today could just have been a bad day." Naruto said.**

"**Who the hell said anything about "we" I never said that." Sasuke objected.**

"**Quit being an ass Sasuke." Naruto snapped " He's your friend t-"**

**He was cut off by Sasuke suddenly yelling.**

"**Hey look. it's the girls!"**

**Two sets of eyes followed to where Sasuke was looking. Sure enough Haraka and Suki were running toward them.**

"**Damn I have a really hot girlfriend." Itachi bragged.**

"**Hey watch what you're saying about my baby sister!" Naruto warned as he threw a daggered glare at him. A few seconds later he was walking toward the two girls.**

"**Hi big brother!" Haraka was saying to him, but he didn't hear her he was talking to Suki.**

" **I always knew you would come running to me. Nothings better than me!" He said to Suki as he wrapped his arms around her.**

**Haraka giggled at the sight of her brother being so sensitive.**

"**Oh yes I would always run to you." Suki said and kissed him on the cheek.**

**His manly side melted away and he fainted. Which in turn caused the other two guys to collapse onto the ground in convulsions of laughter.**

"**Cause that's manly" Suki said.**

" **Be careful-if you kiss him any-where else you just might-kill him." Said Sasuke in between laughs.**

"**But it's so entertaining." Suki replied in a flirty voice.**

"**What happened?" Naruto asked climbing back to his feet.**

**Suki took it upon herself to grab him by his chin pull him closer to her and say,**

"**but nothing." in a sickening sweet voice.**

**Naruto was at loss for words.**

"**Suki you've had your fun now stop." Itachi said as he grabbed a hold of his sister's shoulder.**

"**But Nii- sama--" she was cut off by another girls voice.**

"**What do you think your doing with my boyfriend?" a girl with pink hair said as she helped Naruto off the ground.**

"**Nothing that has to do with you." Suki said in a pissed off voice.**

"**you know if you weren't such a bitch you would have a boyfriend." Sakura said with a glare.**

"**And if you weren't such a slut then maybe your man wouldn't run to me." Suki said as she looked at Naruto.**

"**Naruto are you coming to Nii-sama's party tonight?" **

"**Uh what? Party? Sure."**

"**Don't tell me you forgot about the party. You promised me that you would be there, you can't just not go." Sakura complained.**

"**I didn't forget. I'm going." He said.**

"**Hey who the fuck invited you? We don't need a slut there." Suki snapped.**

" **I suppose you're the stripper, right Suki?" Sakura shot back.**

"**No, Naruto is supposed to be the stripper."**

"**Wait what I never agreed to that"**

"**SHUT THE HELL UP Naruto!!" they screamed in unison.**

"**Don't tell him what to do daddy's little whore." Suki yelled at Sakura.**

"**At least I have a dad." Sakura said. Suki just tuned around.**

"**Whatever!" she said as she walked away.**

"**Sakura that was a dick move." Naruto said as he ran after her.**

"**Suki!!" Suki turned around when she heard her name.**

"**Hey are you okay?" It was Naruto.**

"**No. I hate that bitch. She has no right to say that about my dad."**

" **I know I'm sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. It made her cry harder.**

" **I hope I can make it better." he said.**

_**Wow I didn't know he was this sweet, **_**she thought to herself.**

"**Thank you." She managed to say between sobs.**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Sasuke yelled. " YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?"**

"**Chill out. I was just comforting her." Naruto told him.**

" **Why are you freaking out? You would do the same for… uh never mind." Suki said. " Why are you here anyway?"**

"**I wanted to make sure you were okay, but by the looks of it you're doing just fine. GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" **

**Naruto slowly pulled his hand away from Suki.**

"**Are you happy now?" He challenged**

"**Oh you two quit fighting. You're not helping the cause!" Suki said sounding really annoyed.**

"**Oh I hope that Suki's alright." Haraka said**

"**I don't. That bitch had it coming." It was Sakura.**

"**Oh, Just shut up and get the hell out of here." Haraka warned. **

"**Fine whatever. Wait Naruto!"**

"**You still crushing on sasuke?" Itachi said as he swung an arm around Haraka.**

"**Well yeah I wouldn't of made this deal with you if I wasn't." she said in a voice that said duh.**

"**Then see you at the party, Bye baby. I never get sick of saying that." he said.**

**THE PARTY**

"**Oh hey you're here. I've been waiting for you for like fifteen minutes. I was wondering when you were gonna show up. Are you ready to get fucked up?" It was Suki.**

"**Hehe um yea sure. Where's the Vodka?" Haraka answered.**

"**Nice, it's over there." She said pointing to the bar.**

"**Ooooo cute boys. I'll be right back."**

"**Hey no wait I'm coming too. You already have a man." Suki said as she started walking toward the bar.**

**Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.**

"**What the hell!?" She said as she ripped her arm back and spun around. **

" **Oh Naruto it's you. I'm sorry."**

"**It's ok. I'm glad you made it."**

"**Yea me too. After yesterday I need a few drinks."**

"**Are you okay now?"**

"**Yea I'm fine I was just going to the bar to get a drink." she said as she looked toward the bar.**

"**Good I'll come with you then." Naruto offered.**

**They both made their way to the bar. Haraka was ordering their drinks for them.**

" **Oh this should be good. She's ordering our drinks." Suki laughed.**

"**WERE STARTIN OFF WITH SHOTS!" Haraka yelled.**

**They didn't get much farther than five rounds of shots.**

"**Hey guys, whachya up to?" Naruto said as he flopped down on the couch in Itachi's room.**

"**Looking at naked pictures of your sister." Kiba said as he drooled on himself.**

"**YOU BETTER NOT, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Naruto said as he jumped up.**

"**Calm down Naruto where would we get picture's of your sister naked." Itachi said as he grabbed a hold of Naruto and pulled him off of Kiba.**

"**Yeah well I know how you are Itachi." Naruto shot daggers at him.**

"**Naruto I'm a pervert but not that perverted." he shot back quickly.**

"**Fine." Naruto said.**

"**Where is your sister any way?" Itachi asked.**

"**Down at the bar with your sister."**

"**DAMN we need to get down there before Suki does something stupid." Sasuke said. All the boys ran down stairs to see everyone crowding the living room. They pushed past the group of people to see Haraka and Suki putting on a show for every man in the room. They were on top of the coffee table strip dancing.**

"**Oh shit. We better get them out of here." Sasuke said with his face growing red. "AND QUIT STARING AT MY SISTER!!"**

"**You're right. I can't help it, and since when did her boobs get so big?" Naruto asked.**

"**Oh hell no! Just a second ago you were calling Itachi a pervert. What the hell do you have to say for yourself?"**

"**YUMMMM"**

"**OH GET A GRIP!"**

"**On what her boobs? They're so out there I cant help it goddamn it." Naruto said as he stared at Suki.**

"**PUT YOUR GODDAMNED SHIRT ON HARAKA!" Naruto yelled to his sister.**

"**YEA PUT YOUR SHIRT ON SUKI!" Sasuke yelled to his sister also.**

"**NO WE DON'T WANNA! WE LIKE BEING FREE." The two girls said as they stripped off the rest of their clothing.**

"**OOOOH hey" Was all that Sasuke could say when he realized that Haraka was up there too.**

"**NOW WHOS THE ONE BEING THE PERVE!?" Naruto asked slightly pissed. **

"**Don't stare at my sister like that."**

"**Oh look who's talking, you're the one that's drooling."**

"**Let's stop this and get them down."**

"**Right."**

**They walked toward where the girls were the girls were dancing.**

"**GET DOWN NOW!!"**

"**Okay" The girl said in unison as they jumped onto the boys. They landed sprawled out on the floor with the boys under them. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke.**

"**I told you we should have brought the handcuffs." Naruto said as he lifted Suki up and took off his shirt and put it on her. He picked her up.**

"**I'll take this one to her room. Here's my keys to the house take Haraka there and keep an eye on her." Naruto said as he headed for the stairs.**

"**You really did it this time haven't you Suki?" His eyes softened as he looked down at the girl in his arms.**

"**I did what?" **

"**Never mind." He said as he reached for the door and opened it. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her up. As he turned around to leave Suki grabbed his hand.**

"**Don't leave me I want you to lay with me like you use to when you came over and there was a thunder storm. Do you remember?" she said as she looked at the mans handsome face.**

"**Yeah how could I forget, you use to come to me in tears. You would say my name and shake me slightly." he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.**

"**And you would wake up and pat the bed and I would cuddle up to you as you wrapped your arms around me." Suki finished. She moved over some as Naruto laid down. **

"**There, now it's just like it used to be." She whispered as she nuzzled his neck with her nose. He pulled her face toward his and kissed her.**

_**What am I doing? She's drunk. And I'm taking advantage of her. Damn Sasuke's gonna kill me.**_

"**What's wrong?" Suki asked. "Is it me?"**

"**No, It's not you. I was just thinking of how your brother's gonna kill me if we go any farther than this."**

"**Oh well." She said.**

'**No, not oh well I love you and I don't want to take advantage of you." **

"**Awww Naruto?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Just fuck me already."**

"**Haraka get in here before you fall out of the goddamn window." Sasuke yelled at the girl who had her upper half of her body hanging out of his car window.**

"**SASUKE!" she shouted as she jumped on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**Ummm Haraka w-w-what are Y- you doing?" sasuke said as he turned his head to hide his blush.**

"**Nothing. Maybe I just wanted to sit on your lap and put my arms around you. What you don't like me?"**

"**No uh that's not it." He said **

"**Then what is it?"**

"**Uh nothing you're dunk and don't know what your saying now get off." Sasuke said.**

"**NO DAMNIT I DO KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING." She shouted at him.**

"**NO YOU DON'T."**

"**YES I DO." she said as she smashed her lips into his before he could retort against it.**

"**I want you. I want you to love me. I want to be your girlfriend. I love you." She said and hid her face in his shoulder. He stroked her hair and realized he had hurt her.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I love you too."**

" **Really?" she asked sounding surprised.**

"**Yes I have for a long time. I've just been afraid to ask you out though." he said**

"**Then ask me out now, and show me how much you love me."**

"**What do you mean by that?" He asked**

"**I'm sure you'll figure something out."**

**A few minutes later they were in the backseat.**

"**So this is what you meant." He said as he pulled off her shirt.**

"**I wasn't sure what you would do, But this will work."**

"**Naruto why'd you stop." Suki pleaded.**

"**Because I'm tired and we've done it seven times already, Suki I love you and all but if I do it again I might just go on a diet from sex and that's really saying something when I say it." he said as he laid beside her. His breath was still rough and sorta panted,**

"**But I--"**

"**No butts about it now come and cuddle with me cause this might be my last night alive, cause Sasuke's destined to find out."**

"**I bet Sasuke's having a real good time." Naruto sat up extremely fast.**

"**Wait WHAT? He's gonna molest my baby sister?"**

"**Naruto lay down before I make you have sex again and now I'm tired and wanna cuddle." Suki said as she lightly bit his ear and pulled him back on his back. He wrapped his arm around her and watched as she fell asleep in his arms.**

"**so this is what took you so long to come back down stairs." Naruto looked toward the doorway to see Itachi leaning on the frame.**

"**H-H-Hi Itachi this isn't what it looks like I swear." Naruto was frightened, yeah he could beat Itachi at football but a fist fight was sort of a long shot.**

"**Just make sure you two wash that bedding in the morning." he quickly shut the door and walked away.**

_**that's not what I expected at all.**_** Naruto thought to himself. He slowly got up and walked to Suki's bathroom. When he retuned Suki was chewing on her finger tips.**

"**Yep she still hasn't changed." he said to himself.**

"**Night my Suki." he said. Soon after he was fast asleep.**

"**Well I can see I have to clean my car before school tomorrow." Sasuke said as Haraka laid on top of him.**

"**He he he he." she wanted just a small laugh but then she couldn't stop laughing.**

"**What's so damn funny." Sasuke said as he looked the girl in the face.**

"**Nii-sama is gonna freak." she said between laughs.**

"**OH SHIT he's gonna kill me he's gonna kill me he's gonna kill me he's gonna kill me." he wined.**

"**Oh stop it he's most likely having even more fun." As soon as she finished what she said Sasuke was in the front seat.**

"**NOW I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM. I KNOW I'LL TIE HIM TO A TREE BRANCH BY HIS DICK MEWHAHAHA. Wait where's the keys."**

"**Are you talking about these key?" Haraka said in a flirtatious voice.**

"**Yea now give them to me." he shot back.**

"**Nope you have to earn them." she said seductively.**

"**Fine then I guess I will." He said and pushed her back into the seat.**

"**Good boy."**

**About an hour or so later he finally got the keys.**

"**Wakie Wakie." Suki said as she nudged Naruto.**

"**I don't want to." he answered.**

"**Wake up or I'm cutting you off from ramen." She said slightly irritated.**

"**I'M UP DON'T TAKE AWAY MY RAMEN!" he shot up off the bed.**

"**Hey, we're late for school."**

"**OH SHIT" he said as he was jumping up and down trying to get his pants on.**

"**ALL RIGHT I'm ready." he said between pants.**

**They both walked to his car hand in hand.**

_**shit I have to deal with Sakura. That should be fun! I wonder what Suki's gonna do to her when she see's her. That's a stupid question she'll probably threaten her.**_** he thought to himself as he put his car keys in the ignition.**

"**SOOOOO how do you feel Suki?" Naruto said.**

"**My head hurts I was completely smashed last night. The only thing I remember was our dirty little secret." She said.**

"**Our dirty little secret? What's that suppose to mean?" he sound a little upset that she had said secret.**

"**OO my.. I meant to say that we had sex." she turned and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**This time don't faint when I kiss you k k" she said giggling at the memory.**

"**Hey that happened once. OO and Sasuke's gonna die." He said as he saw Haraka and Sasuke making out on his car. He pulled up next to them and shut off the car.**

"**All right break it up you two." he said as he pulled Haraka off the car. Then that's when the boys saw it their worse nightmare. Their girlfriends that they had just cheated on was walking toward them. They both hid behind Suki and Haraka.**

"**Hey Sakura and Ino over here." the girls yelled in unison. The boys just about freaked out.**

"**Oh Hi Naruto, Sasuke why are you hiding?" Ino asked.**

"**Well… actually we had a question for you." Haraka said.**

"**Yea well what is it?" Sakura asked**

"**What if your boyfriends cheated on you… with us? What would you do?"**

"**We would want to kick their asses, but instead we would probably cry cuz we love them so much."**

"**They really don't love you guys that much he he." Suki said to herself. Haraka elbowed her lightly.**

"**Why did you want to know?"**

"**Cuz BOOM WE FUCKED YOUR BOYFRIEND BITCH. WE FUCKED YOUR MEN. BOOM WE FUCKED YOUR BOYFRIEND BITCH AND WE'D DO IT AGAIN." Both of the girls sang in unison.**

"**Wait, what, no way. They wouldn't do that to us right?" Ino asked in a little girls voice. "It cant be true is it?"**

"**Uh yes it's true." said Sasuke.**

"**What assholes! "Yelled Sakura. "How could you guys?" And they both ran off crying.**

"**Well at least we have till tomorrow to live. Naruto?" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who was laying on the ground in shock from the girl's stunt.**

"**Well unless Sakura's brother finds out then we only have till school's over" He quickly corrected himself.**

"**That was FUCKING FUN." Suki yelled.**

"**Suki that was mean." Sasuke said.**

"**Oh and that bitch talking shit about dad wasn't." Suki shot back with a daggered glare.**

"**I'm going to class." she finish and walked away.**

"**Wow I wonder what's got her panties in a bunch?" Naruto said as he lift himself off the ground, and looked at Sasuke who was hiding behind haraka.**

"**I-is she gone." he stuttered in fright.**

"**Wow Sasuke she's not that scary." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.**

"**Easy for you to say you don't live with her. She gets kicks out of torturing me." he said as he shuttered at the thought.**

"**Well we should get to class, I don't want to have to miss lunch." Naruto spoke.**

_**What a stupid ass brother sticking up for that daddy's little whore. She deserved it, it's all her damn fault for being such a fucking woos. I FUCKING HATE THAT BI--. **_**Suki was cut off from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her ass.**

"**Remove your damn hand or I'm gonna kill you." Suki said as she took the man's head and slammed it into the locker.**

"**Serves you right fuck head." And with that she walked into the room.**

" **Okay which one of you assholes decided it would be funny to have your friend grab my ass!?" **

**Her only reply was the group of guys standing in the corner laughing. **

"**You think it's funny? I'll show you fucking funny!" She said just before she grabbed the guy standing closest to her and started punching him.**

"**How do you like this for funny?" She said in between punches.**

"**SUKI STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! GO TO THE DETENTION ROOM AND TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT IN THERE!" Mr. Hatake said very sternly.**

"**But I wasn't done with what I was doing. I should get to finish." **

"**Alright fine."**

"**Really I can finish!?"**

"**Hell no now get to detention! Oops I mean heck no. Heck no. Now go!"**

"**Fine I'll go." She said as she dropped the boy and stepped on him. "So much for being a good uncle."**

_**Damn every one needs to get a sense of humor, first Naruto with the secret thing, then Sasuke with me and Haraka telling Sakura and Ino that we fucked their boyfriends, and now uncle Kakashi taking away the only fun I've had all damn day. **_**she thought as she walked into the detention room.**

"**Miss Uchiha It's nice to see you holding up your reputation. I don't think there's been a day since you started high school that you haven't spent in here." A women with dark short hair said.**

"**Yeah whatever." Suki said as she took a seat.**

"**What are you in for." The women asked.**

"**Beatin' the hell out of some twelfth graders." Suki answered.**

"**It's not my fault they were so damn weak." She finished.**

"**Well I take it your uncle sent you then."**

"**Yea, he so touchy." Suki herd a giggle from the woman and smiled that she made her laugh. Suki was sure that this teacher was the only one she could even talk to with out getting in trouble. It was so hard to talk to the others.**

"**At least you'll only be in here for fifteen minutes then it's lunch and then you go home." the woman said.**

"**Yeah lucky me."**

"**Where the hell is Suki?" Naruto asked.**

"**In detention." Kiba said.**

"**Why would she… oh don't answer that." Naruto replied.**

_**I wonder why she's acting weird….. It couldn't be because of what we did last night could it? Damn it I knew I shouldn't of done any of that with her. She probably hates me now.**_

"**Damn it." he accidentally said out loud.**

"**Uzumaki is there a problem." the teacher asked.**

"**No sir." he replied.**

"**Then pay attention and stop writing I love Suki all over my book." Naruto looked at the book then blushed.**

"**Well then class that's today's lesson, just remember Naruto loves Suki." Mr. Hatake teased him.**

"**Ah man!" Naruto said as he slammed his head on his desk.**

"**OWW" he yelled.**

"**Uzumaki GET OUT NOW!" Mr. Hatake said.**

"**Yes sir." his said with a sigh and grabbed his stuff then headed to the detention room.**

_**well isn't this just wonderful. Who does that damn teacher think he is? I didn't even do any thing. **_**he thought to himself.**

"**Hi Uzumaki I haven't seen you in a while. "**

"**Hello Ms. Anko." he said as he took a seat next to Suki.**

"**What are you doing here?" Suki said as she lifted her head off the desk that she was sitting in.**

"**Well apparently saying Ow when you get hurt is a crime." He answered in a pissed off voice.**

"**No need to get touchy." she said slightly hurt that Naruto would use that tone with her.**

"**I'm sorry, hey can I ask you something?" Now he sound hurt.**

"**Yeah anything." she said.**

"**You. You don't regret last night do you?"**

"**No what makes you think I would? Naruto it's the only thing I remember of last night and if I regretted it then I wouldn't remember. So stop your worrying." she spoke in a soft voice.**

"**Oh ok are you--"**

"**Yes I'm sure now stop asking!" she interrupted him.**

"**I'm sorry" he said again.**

"**No I should be sorry for snapping at you I've just got a really bad head ache that's all." she said as she dozed off.**

"**Wow she must be really exhausted to just fall asleep." he whispered. He looked at the clock when he heard the school bell ring.**

"**Hey Suki. Get up schools over. Last day come on lets go." He said shaking her gently.**

"**Ok I'm up." She said in a drowsy voice.**

**He helped her get up and they both walked out of the room.**

"**So what are we gonna do now?" She asked.**

"**I'm not sure. We should go and find Haraka and Sasuke."**

" **Ok then we should go to my house and get something for my headache."**

"**Alright."**

**They searched the halls for their friends but didn't find them. **

" **I have to pee so ill be back. Don't disappear on me." She said**

"**Alright let me know if you need any help in there." He said in a playful voice.**

"**Oh ok."**

**She walked in and went to the first stall she was deep into though and she didn't realize that it was already occupied.**

"**Oh I'm sorry I- AAAAAHHHHHH THERE'S A BOY IN HERE!!" She screamed.**

**Naruto came running in.**

"**GET THE HELL OUT YOU PERV! What? SASUKE!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? HARAKA!!?? EWWW GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! AAAHHHHH GET OFF OF HER OR I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH TOILET PAPER." He screamed. 'I am very disappointed in the both of you ewww that's my sister.! What? Did you two eat a big bowl of stupid for breakfast? You could have waited till you got home. No not when you get home. Sex is bad. VERY BAD.!"**

"**Ummm Hun, then you don't get any either." Suki said**

"**But you cant do that to me it's not fair." he whined and nearly broke down in tears. "That's my little sister."**

"**AND I'M HIS! How do you think he feel? His best friend fucked his little sister."**

"**Fine… You guys can have sex." He said feeling very defeated. "We can still do it too right?" He pleaded Which caused an eruption of laughter from the first stall.**

"**It's not funny you shouldn't deprive a man from his needs!" He said**

"**Uhh yes sure we can." She hadnt expected him to ask that.**

"**Right now?" He asked.**

"**HELL NO." She said. "I still have a headache."**

"**But it will help." He said**

"**The second stall is still open." Haraka said.**

"**We're not fucking in the bathroom stall Haraka. Or any stall for that matter." Suki warned. "Besides would you really want to do that with your brother next to you?"**

"**Right that would be a little weird. And they would probably stop mid-fuck to kill each other for having sex wit us. They're so touchy." She joked.**

"**Okay, zip up your pant so we can go." Naruto said to Sasuke.**

" **But I'm still horny." He begged.**

"**Yea so am I but I have to wait till I get home. Besides my sister deserves better that a school bathroom stall."**

"**It was her idea. Mine was the teachers desk.' Sasuke pointed out.**

"**Their uncles!!!. He he that would have been funny." Naruto said**

"**Nobody is fucking on our uncles desk." Suki said. "He would kill us all."**

"**Hey wait a second. You don't think I deserve better than a bathroom stall." It was Sasuke. He didn't get an answer.**

"**Are you going to give me an answer?. Hello I'm talking to you. Hey asshole answer me."**

"**Great now my brother's gay. Suki said as she turned toward to Haraka who was now standing beside her. "Come on lets go and leave them to be found by the janitor."**

"**Okay lets go." Haraka said, And they turned and left.**

"**Damn it Naruto answer me now." Sasuke said.**

"**WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled at him.**

_**I Wonder if she knows about him being alive. Maybe that's why she's being so weird.**_

"**Hey, Sasuke have you told her yet?" Naruto asked with a stern voice.**

"**No why?" Sasuke stop his nonsense as soon as Naruto asked about **_**Him.**_

"**Okay well I'm leaving bathroom boy." Naruto said as he left the bath room.**

**When he got to his car he saw Suki waiting for him in the car.**

"**Why the hell did every one leave me in that damn stall?" Sasuke asked as he came running to the cars.**

"**Sasuke?" Haraka said as he wrapped his arms around her.**

"**I'm not finished with you." he said then lifted Haraka's chin with his index finger and kissed her.**

"**That's our cue to leave." **

**Chapter 2 Parting From Fear**

**About two weeks later.**

"**Sasuke it's summer break and all you've done with my precious haraka is keep her locked up in your room.. GOD I hardly think you have that much sex." Itachi said to his little brother.**

"**STOP calling her your precious she's mine mine mine and miiiiinnnnne." he yelled out the last mine as Itachi picked him up and threw him out of the door.**

"**Stay out side till you learn not to act like a damn dog. Now if you'll excuse me there's a beautiful lady up stairs waiting for me." Itachi slammed the door shut.**

"**AHHHHH DON'T TOUCH ME ITACHI LET GO AND GET OFF OF M-! AAHHHHH YOU PERV STOP THAT! AHHH DON'T TOUCH THAT, THAT'S Sasuke's!!!" haraka screamed.**

"**Itachi tell me why we're doing this again." Haraka whispered.**

"**Because I enjoy torturing Sasuke. He's just to touchy."**

"**Oh I see." The bed room door flung open.**

"**WILL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND ITACHI STOP TEASING SASUKE!! HE'S COMING INTO MY ROOM AND WHINING AND I DON'T FUCKING LIKE IT!!! NOW GO GET HIM AND TELL HIM YOU WERE JOKING!! NOW DAMN IT!!." Suki yelled as she left the room dragging Itachi by his hair behind her.**

"**Damn it I shouldn't be baby sitting I have a date with Naruto." Suki said as threw the two frightened and now beaten up men out of her room.**

"**That should teach you two not to be so damn obnoxious." she said as she shut the door.**

"**Th th that was h hor ifying." the two said in unison.**

"**AHHH that's right we have a double date today with them. I got to go get ready." Sasuke said as he ran to his room.**

**He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt haraka held in her hand as he ran into the bathroom and took a shower.**

"**You Know babe we should tell Suki about that letter you got from him." Sasuke stopped washing when he heard the door shut and a lighter click. Smoke quickly engulfed the small wash room.**

"**I know I know it's just I don't want to hurt her she hates him to much. Any way it's pretty lonely in here." he said as he pulled haraka into the shower.**

"**AHH my cigarette"**

***ring* the door bell was heard and Suki quickly answered it.**

"**I knew I had stalker." she said.**

"**Oh yeah I just can't resist that body you have." that blond teenager said back.**

**Suki hugged him tightly.**

"**I missed you."**

"**Oi to tight Suki I-- can't breath." she quickly let go of the handsome man.**

"**O sorry' she and sheepishly.**

"**don't apologize ." he said as he walked threw the door.**

"**Nii-sama!!" Haraka yelled as she run up to him and hugged him.**

"**Oi what's up with all the hugs." he said as Haraka let go of her brother.**

"**What do you mean we can't miss you. You can be SUCH AN ASSS!" Suki said getting pissed off so she grabbed Sasuke and hit him over the head.**

"**What the hell did I do I'm not the one who's being an ass." Sasuke said.**

"**Stop your fuckin whining." Suki said.**

"**Well then we all ready to go cuz we have reservations." Naruto said slightly amused at Sasuke's pain and slightly scared of Suki's pissed off ways.**

"**Don't be out to late." Itachi said as he walked in the room.**

"**Ok Nii-sama we won't." Suki hugged her brother tightly as she grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand and left to meet haraka and Sasuke out side.**

"**Is it all right if I drive tonight hun?" Suki asked excited about their date. Naruto handed her the keys.**

"**we'll meet chya there." Sasuke said as he got into his car and revved the engine and took off.**

"**Sasuke I'm happy that you agreed to go out tonight." haraka smiled.**

"**Yeah yeah I know I'm just as happy as you are." he said stopping at the red light. He looked threw the back window to see Naruto's orange Camaro pull up behind his black corvette. The light turned green a Sasuke started to move again. As soon as he got pass the light a car shot out from the street on his left and instantly made contact with his side of the corvette. His car moved sideways as the car that hit him came to a halt. Haraka had hit her head on the dash board and fell to a world of unconsciousness immediately. Sasuke took a look at his wound only to see a big piece of glass in his side.**

"**Oh shit Naruto we we we I I I ." Suki attempted to speak but was to horrified from the site she had just witness.**

"**Damn it." Naruto hopped out of his car and ran to Sasuke and Haraka's aid. He opened Haraka's door and un did her seat belt.**

"**Nii-sama." she said as her eyes fluttered open.**

"**Oh thank you god." Naruto said in relief that his sister was okay.**

"**Naruto… call….the… ambulance." Sasuke said between the burst of pains that hit him rapidly. Naruto grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911.**

" **Hello LA police department." a woman said an the other side of the phone.**

"**Yeah yeah I don't care I need an ambulance and I would like to report a car crash while I'm at it on division road near the hard rock café." he spoke quickly and smooth so the woman could still understand.**

"**How man---"**

"**Shut the hell up if you don't get here fast my best friends gonna die in front of my little sister and his little sister's eyes and I don't wanna put up with that kind of trauma. Do you understand me damn it!!!!!" Naruto shouted at the woman's stupidity.**

"**yes sir." the woman quickly hung up and did what she was told to do.**

" **all right now that that's done I'll go tell Suki to stay in the car and wait." he said to no one in particular seeing that his sister fell unconscious again.**

"**Don't tell her I'm hurt ok dope." Sasuke said in a pained voice.**

**Suki sat in the emergency waiting room with Naruto and Haraka. The girls were crying and Naruto was pacing around the room waiting for a doctor with some answers to give him and not to mention the girls crying had him pacing even more.**

"**Ahh I can't take this anymore." Naruto walked up to the desk.**

"**Give me some GOD DAMN ANWERS OR I'M GONNA BARGE IN THERE A HANDLE THIS BY MY SELF AND I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU CALL SECURITY." he shouted.**

"**All I know sir is that he's stable right now and that's all I know sir." the nurse said in a calm voice. He walked away from the desk and strait to Suki who had started to cry even harder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his so called sweet embrace.**

"**It'll be all right Suki. Haraka come here." he took one of his arms and wrapped his sister into the embrace to. It calmed the girls a little and least to were they just whimpered instead of balling their eyes out. A doctor walked up from behind them.**

"**Yes" Naruto said holding back from yelling out to the old geezer of a doctor.**

"**He will be fine how ever we want to keep him over night just in case." Suki quickly stood up.**

"**In that case we will be staying." Itachi said coming out of no where and stealing the words that Suki was going to say.**

"**Yes sir may I ask your relation ship." the doctor said.**

"**I'm his guardian and his elder brother." Itachi said trying not to get pissed off and attack the doctor. **

_**There was just something about him that seemed to piss every one off. His eyes looked like they belonged to a venomous, vindictive snake, and his skin was an unpleasant white color. He looked like a serial killer from a horror movie where the victims all die in unpleasant ways and no one could stop the man from doing his bidding as he goes into a world of blood lust and soiled impure hands. I definitely have to keep this man away from my younger siblings. Especially the girls he just keeps looking at them like their something to eat and I'll only allow Naruto and Sasuke to look at them that way. Naruto seemed to catch on to the mans looks too because he hugged the girls tighter.**_

"**Suki there's a change of cloths in my Lambo why don't you go them. Sir Orochimaru will you please walk with me so we can discuss the cost of the hospital bill." Itachi turned around and walked away with Orochimaru fallowing straight behind him.**

"**Yes Nii-sama, Naruto will you walk with me." Naruto just looked down at Suki then as he walked by the doctor he gave a pissed off look and growled slightly.**

_**I wonder why Naruto keeps growling like an over protective fox that's sticking up for it's cub.**_

"**Lets go kit." Suki's thoughts where cut off from his order and the sound of her nickname.**

_**Yep somthins wrong he never calls me by my nickname in public and only well lets just say on special events.**_

**Haraka walked into Sasuke's room and took a seat next to his bed.**

"**You know I was so scared that I would never see you again. You probably can't even here me but that ok just knowing that your alive is all I need." Haraka spoke to the sleeping boy. She looked at his face and smiled as tears started to roll down her face.**

"**You know it's not nice to stare." Sasuke's eyes opened and looked at Haraka. He sat up and waved for her to come closer.**

"**Haraka I'm never gonna leave you alone so stop worrying." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. They sat like that for awhile not really saying anything.**

"**Damn I thought you were a dead man." Sasuke looked towards the door to find his sister and her loving blond boyfriend.**

"**Naruto you should know that nothing will kill me." he retorted back with ignorance and arrogance.**

"**Shut up you all most died you fucking arrogant idiot!" Suki shouted at him. Sasuke was a little taken back by what she said.**

_**was she that worried about me?**_** he thought to him self. He looked up to say something to her but he found that she had left the room.**

"**What the hell did you do that for Sasuke, I just got her to talk again." the blond spoke giving Sasuke a deadly glare and walking forward. Then the room was filled with a ow and what the fuck. Naruto had punched him on his head.**

"**Don't what the fuck me you idiot both the girls were worried. I barely got them away from you when the ambulance came and got you. I had to pry them off of you and this his how you act when you nearly died?!!" Naruto yelled it was his way of showing he was worried he didn't know any other way to his feelings so a hard punch and yelling was good enough to convince sasuke that he had every one worried about his well being. He watched as Naruto walked out of the room to find his sister. Sasuke got out of the bed.**

_**Even if the evening didn't go exactly as I wanted it to go I still want to ask but… what if she doesn't say yes. I don't think I could live through that I'd break into pieces.**_

"**Sasuke?" Haraka spoke with concern. Sasuke looked down at her his eyes glistened but Haraka didn't know why. He stepped closer to her. She couldn't help but back away a little. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.**

"**I'll wait to ask you my question." he said. Sasuke stepped away from her and walked straight to were the cloths Suki brought in. he walked into the bathroom and turned to Haraka.**

"**Hey you wanna join me again." his same perverted grin stretched across his face.**

"**Stop being a pervert." Sasuke simply shrugged his shoulder at her answer and walked into the bathroom and started the shower.**

_**what the hell could he have meant by question. Ahhh fucking confusing boy I'll never understand him.**_

"**DUDE you'll never guess what Suki just did!!!!" Haraka's thoughts were interrupted by here brother's sudden entrance.**

"**What?" she said not understanding what the hell her brother was talking about.**

"**Suki just….. beat the fuck out of Sasuke's doctor for hitting on her….. Dat shit was funny….. Dude…. She …fucked his face up." Naruto said between burst of laughter. Haraka stood up and ran out of the room to find Suki still beating the fuck out of Orochimaru as Naruto put. The words that he used were a simple understatement she was doing a lot mare then just beating the fuck out of him. The security guards couldn't even get her off of him.**

"**Suki get the hell off of him." Itachi attempted to get her off of him but he failed miserably.**

"**No! this sick bastard said he wanted to fuck the hell out of me so I'm gonna fucking kill!!!!" she said punching the poor man again who was caught in her wrath.**

"**Suki GET OFF NOW!!" Sasuke came out of his room to simply keep his sister from the killing the man.**

"**NO FUCK YOU Sasuke!!" she yelled back.**

"**Naruto LET GO OF ME!!" Naruto lifted Suki up off the doctor. Suki simply punch the blond in his face.**

"**THIS IS WHY I FUCKING HATE GUYS THERE ALL A BUNCH OF DICK HEADS!!!" she yelled and then walked off like nothing happened.**

"**Wow how the hell did she get that nine foot pole up her ass?" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around Haraka while watching his sister stomp off. All he could feel was nothing but fear, he knew he had to go home tomorrow and it scared the living shit out of him just thinking about all the cruel and tormenting things his younger sibling would do to obtain her revenge on him and her blond boyfriend who was now hiding be hind Itachi.**

"**what the hell are you hiding from Naruto go after her." Sasuke said.**

"**No I would prefer to keep my dick, and you know how she is. I'm pretty damn sure she will want revenge. So HELL NO I'm STAYING HERE YOU GO AFTER HER." Naruto was scared shitless of his girl friend. Yeah she was a gentle kind hearted person at times, but if you made the wrong move and pissed her off she became a terrifying demon that would hide under your bed and wait for the right time to strike and then she would torment and torture you in a slow and painful way.**

"**That stupid whore." the man said lifting himself off the ground only to find himself tackled back to the ground by four angry people who cared for the girl he had just insulted.**

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE!!" Sasuke, Haraka, Naruto, and Itachi said in unison as they began to kick and punch the sorry bastard who unleashed all of their wrath.**

**The next night**

"**That was a fun date!" Suki cheered. Of course she was smashed and high. The night went from a movie to running into Kiba and then partying at his house.**

"**WHERE"S THE DAMN VODKA!!!!" Haraka shouted from the hood of Sasuke's car.**

"**Naruto did you remember the handcuffs."**

"**Of course not." both the men joked as they remembered the night they had to get the girls off the table.**

"**Harie baby will you get off my hood and bring me the keys." Sasuke spoke.**

"**NO you have to earn them like a good boy." Haraka said in a seductive voice.**

**Sasuke herd a laughter emit from Naruto.**

"**HA HAHA Dude your HAHA whipped." he couldn't help but laugh at the so called tough guy who had been wrapped around Naruto's sister fingers. It was just to damn funny.**

"**NOW DAMNIT COME ON I'LL EARN IT IN THE HOUSE!" He yelled mostly out of sexual frustration. She quickly gave up the keys and threw them towards Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke fumbled around with the keys for a few minutes trying to get the right key in the hole but him being both high and drunk caused him to fail.**

"**DAMN IT I CAN'T OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." Sasuke yelled failing again. Naruto quickly grabbed the keys from Sasuke since he was the only one who was actually sober.**

"**Well maybe you shouldn't of smoked five joints and had twenty beers with three bottles of vodka." Naruto said as he opened the door out of pure frustration.**

"**Baby I need help I can't walk te'he." Suki said trying to get out of the car. Naruto walked over to the car and pick Suki up. He walked back to the house and up the stairs to their room.**

"**There ya go kit." he said as he put her in her bed. He took his shirt and pants off so he could slip into his sweat pants. **

_**Why is it so fucking difficult to keep this girl sober. It's like keeping a bird from flying. **_**He thought as Suki nuzzled into his chest.**

"**I love you." Naruto said before finally falling a sleep.**

_**He could see the blood spatter on the wall as he hid like his mother told him. He covered his best friends sisters mouth to keep her from making noise.**_

" _**listen haraka your brother is in the other room with Suki and Itachi. So we need to get in there but you have to be quiet. Okay." he whispered in her ear.**_

"_**Okay." they started to crawl to the room where their siblings were. They quickly but quietly opened the door crawled in and shut the door behind them.**_

"_**Itachi." Sasuke said as he tried to forget the site of his father murdering his mother. He failed miserably as the flashes of his mother dying and being stabbed pass threw his mind several times. Suddenly the children heard the door open and they froze in fear as the blood stained man moved close and grabbed Haraka.**_

"_**PUT my sister down." Naruto said as he shoved the man instinctively to save his younger sister.**_

**Naruto awoke with sweat covering his body. He leaned over to cuddle closer to Suki, only to find her missing from the bed and the room. In a panicked rush he ran to Sasuke's room.**

"**Where the hell did she go!?" he screamed.**

**Haraka quickly dismounted and gave him a puzzled look.**

"**HOW CAN YOU TWO BE FUCKING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"**

"**Well excuse us for our passion. What do you mean she's gone. You-lost-her? Well good job asshole." Haraka snapped at him.**

"**Haraka, this isn't fucking funny! She's really gone, I cant find her anywhere."**

"**Ummm have you actually looked?"**

"**Well no, but she wasn't in the room."**

"**You're an idiot. Just because she's not in the room with you doesn't mean that she's gone dumb ass. Did you check the bathroom yet?"**

"**Well…umm…no."**

"**DO-IT."**

"**Yea I should probably go do that now--- and put some damn clothes on Sasuke! **_**She**_** may like that but I sure as hell don't! CLOTHE YOURSELF BOY!"**

**Naruto walked hastily to the bathroom and open the door to find Suki draped over the bathtub.**

"**Suki? Are you okay hun? Suki?" He walked over to her and saw blood and puke in the bottom of the tub.**

"**Nar-u-to? Is that you" Suki asked in an strained voice.**

"**Yes it's me." He said as he pulled her away from the tub. "What's wrong? Why is there blood in the bottom of the tub?"**

"**I-I-don't know."**

"**How long hove you been in here like this?"**

"**mmmm I--" Then she threw up all over Naruto's lap. "Sorry" She whimpered, then burst into sobs. "Nnnnnnn waaaaaa I jist thwew up aw ober you. Ewwiiee. It tastes bad!"**

"**Ok you stay here ill go get your brother, Okay? I love you. I'll be right back." He carefully maneuvered himself off the floor, trying not to get any of the puke on the rest of the bathroom.**

"**NOOOOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME!!" She shrieked as she threw the bar of soap at him and nailed him in the head. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AND THEN LEAVE ME IN HERE LIKE THIS! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! RINSE YOUSELF OFF IN THE GODDAMNED SHOWER!" She threw the half empty bottle of shampoo at him this time**

"**WELL IF YOU HADN'T PUKED IN IT MAYBE I WOULD! BUT YOU DONE RUINED THAT NOW HAVENT YA!?"**

"**STOP YELLING AT ME. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME… please don't leave me." She was crying again.**

_**Oh geeze I really am an asshole. **_**"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm going to get us some clean clothes. These ones are all pukey. Okay I promise ill come back, just stay by the tub and I promise ill be right back…Sasuke GET YOUR HORNY ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP TAKE CARE OF YOUR SISTER!"**

**When he got back to the bathroom Sasuke was staring at Suki like she was the weirdest thing ever.**

"**Why the hell are you just standing there?**

"**She hit me with the shower head, and told me to back the fuck off of her."**

"**So you did?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice. "Just get out I'll take care of her."**

**He peeled off her shirt and threw it on the clean side of the tub, then pulled the clean one over her.**

"**You didn't get anything on your pants so that's good. How do you manage to make a mess of the entire bathroom and not get anything on your pants or your hair? You amaze me."**

'**I don't know, but I gotta brush my teeth I taste ucky."**

"**Umm ok if you think you can. I'm gonna clean out the bathtub and the floor while you do that, then we are taking you to the Hospital."**

"**Mmm kay, but I don't want to go, I'll be okay I promise." She said in a little kid voice.**

"**No love, you're going. That's final. You were puking up blood, that's not exactly a good sign."**

"**Kay…I love you. And you're one sexy mother fucker, I'm sorry I puked on you, and-and-and threw stuff at you."**

"**Uh… Thank you?, and it's ok. Now quit stalling and finish brushing your teeth or I will do it for you."**

"**Oooo with what?'**

"**WHAT?"**

"**Oh nothing te he he."**

"**What's that laugh for?" Naruto asked suddenly alarmed.**

"**He he he… nooothiiing. Why can't I laugh? It's perfectly natural for me to laugh, I do it all the time. He he he, See I'm laughing."**

"**Umm okay then. Lets go and get you to the hospi--" He was cut off by Suki shoving him up against the bathroom door.**

"**Have you ever had sex in a bathtub?" She asked.**

"**Suki what are you trying to do to me?"**

"**I think we both know exactly what I'm trying to do."**

" **He he he not right now, after you get better."**

"**But, I'm not sick." She replied innocently.**

"**Well we'll see about that, now get in the car."**

"**Ugh fine."**

_**What has gotten into her? This is weird. She isn't usually like this I better hurry and get her to the hospital before she does something else. I really want to know what's wrong with her now.**_

**Naruto sat next to Suki's bed in her hospital room waiting for the doctor. He could barley stay awake due to the fact that he only got an hour of sleep.**

"**Sir will you step out side with me for a second." the doctor said.**

"**Uh sure what's wrong with her? Is She going to be okay?" He asked as he followed the doctor into a little room.**

'**Uh yes she's fine there's nothing wrong with her."**

"**But there was blood when she puked. That couldn't be good, or normal."**

"**Yes she told us that it was probably because she was drinking and when she puked she hit her stomach pretty hard on the edge of the bathtub, and the fact that she is pregnant and was drinking could also have bee-" Naruto interrupted him.**

"**DID YOU JUST USE THE P-WORD!!!?"**

"**If by the p-word you mean pregn-" He was interrupted again**

"**Yes that word! Don't say it again I heard you the first time. How could this happen?"**

"**I'm sure you already know how this happened." The doctor said with a hint of a smile in his voice.**

"**Oh so you think you're a real fucking comedian now huh? This isn't fucking funny. How fucking dare you laugh at me at a time like this."**

"**Please sir don't use the erm f-word so much please you're disturbing the other patients."**

"**I DON'T FUCKING CARE I'LL SAY THE FUCK WORD AS MUCH AS I WANT TO. FUCK FUCK FUCKETY FUCK FUCK, FUCK I'M FUCKING ADDICTED MAN!" **

"**Well then I'll just give you some time alone to think about this ill be back in five minutes." The doctor left mumbling and laughing to himself about the "p-word" and the kid it came from.**

"**AAAAHHH FUCK!" Naruto screamed as he punched the wall. "OWW GODDAMNIT THAT FUCKING HURT!"**

"**Okay Naruto cool down. It's not so bad. So, you're going to be a d-d-d- man. Yes a man. Oh fuck. Wow. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Yes, fuck, this whole thing happened because of that word didn't it?" He was talking to himself. "Oh. My. God. She was drinking and she is pregnant, and the car accident, and she beat the fuck out of the doctor. I need to see her. Now. Where's the damn doctor when you actually need him?"**

**As if on cue the doctor walked into the room. "You can go see her now if you wish. And do you need something for your hand?"**

"**You say wish like I have a choice. No I don't need anything for my hand thank you." Naruto said as he walked briskly to Suki's room.**

"**Did you know?" he asked as he entered the room.**

"**Know what?" Suki asked.**

"**Know THAT YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT!" Naruto rose his voice to the last four words.**

'**Why are you yelling at me? Do you want me to apologize for **_**our **_**baby?**

" **How do I even know if it is **_**our **_**baby? You could have gone out and fucked some other dude. Then it would be your and **_**his**_** baby."**

"**NO. IT IS **_**YOUR **_**AND **_**MY**_** BABY. I HAVENT BEEN WITH ANY OTHER GUY BUT, YOU."**

"**Yeah, uh-huh then tell me what did you do for those two days I was gone with Itachi then?'**

"**I was with your sister. We went shopping. What else would we do? What do you want me to say? I went to the strip club found a hot guy and got knocked the fuck up? No I was shopping."**

"**Oh so she's in on this too huh? Was there anybody else besides my sister who witnessed you shopping?" He asked annoyed.**

"**Sasuke knows, he gave us the money and the keys to the car. I have the receipt as proof, and you liked the dress I bought."**

"**Oh so Sasuke knows too? Why in the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?**

"**Because I didn't know until tonight." Then her voice broke and she was crying again.**

_**Wow I really am an asshole.**_

**He walked over to her bed lied down and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby I'm sorry this is just a big shock to me and I haven't really had time to take it all in yet."**

"**Kay I guess understand that. It's Okay."**

"**No It's not okay, I'm sorry I made you cry again. I'm gonna have to stop doing that."**

"**Okay" She said in a tired voice.**

"**Soooo…..I take it she's ok." Sasuke said from the doorway.**

" **Uh yea she is" Naruto answered nervously.**

"**Why do you sound so nervous?"**

"**Because I just found out I'm pregnant." Suki answered.**

"**He got you knocked up!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed a hold of Naruto's collar and punched him.**

"**Sasuke stop it." Suki said right before Naruto tackled him and punched him several times.**

"**Are you forgetting who taught you how to punch." Naruto said as he hit Sasuke again.**

"**YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Suki yelled as she started getting up from the bed.**

"**I'LL FUCKING HIT YOU BOTH AND NOT ONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO STRESS ME OUT! IF I MISCARRY THIS BABY IT GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed as she grabbed both of them by their hair.**

**The boys stopped and did nothing more to hurt each other.**

"**It's those damn hormones again." the boys joked.**

"**Hormones? I'll show you hormones." As she roundhouse punched her brother in the face.**

"**Owww you bitch. Why didn't you him?" Sasuke whined as he pointed toward Naruto.**

"**Because, he's my baby daddy." She says with a smirk.**

"**Oh please don't say the d-word. Not the d-word." Naruto whined from the other side of the room. "I don't wanna hear that word."**

"**EXCUSE ME?" Suki shrieked**

"**Nothing I didn't say shit, not a word."**

"**Uh yea, that's what I thought. You better get used to the daddy word because that's what you are now a daddy." She was saying as the doctor walked in.**

"**You can go now if you would like." He informed them.**

"**Okay" they all said in unison.**

**2 Months later**

"**What's the trump card again." asked Neji**

"**It's hearts." Naruto replied.**

"**O okay" he answered.**

"**So where's that hot girlfriend of yours." Kiba said.**

"**It's nice to know you think of me that way." Suki said standing by the door way.**

"**O yeah you're the hottest girl ever."**

"**Shut it Kiba." Naruto said gritting his teeth.**

"**Oh fine I wont tell her she's hot. Damn girl you're fine as hell!"**

"**Shut it or I'll shove that card up your ass."**

"**Will she take it out?"**

"**Eewwww. Hell no. Why would I do that? That's Shikamaru job." She said with a smirk.**

"**Hey why did I get dragged into this?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Because you're sitting there, and he's your partner… in the game…of love hehehe."**

"**Real mature Suki." Kiba snapped.**

"**Oh you know you love it or I mean him. Weren't you the one shakin' you're ass for him at the party?" She smiled. "That's why you're getting so defensive about it."**

"**Suki Suki Suki guess what? Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi randomly shouted.**

"**Yes, yes you are a good boy." Suki crooned**

"**So, do you think I could play with you all?" She asked.**

"**No cause you're a girl and a bitch and it's guys night." Neji said.**

"**Excuse me?" she said.**

"**You heard me girl, I didn't fucking stutter You-cant-play."**

"**You can get right the fuck out of this house if you think you can talk to me like that. Cuz I'm the one who bought all this shit. Don't forget about that asshole. The doors right there. Leave. Do I have to throw you out myse-"**

"**That's enough Suki." Naruto interrupted. **

"**You're gonna let him talk to me like that in **_**my **_**house, while he's using **_**my**_** shit, and drinking **_**my**_** fucking alcohol and eating all of **_**my**_** food? I don't fucking think so."**

"**Shut up Suki." Naruto snapped.**

"**What!?"**

"**Just go to bed."**

"**No I'm not gonna go to bed. I'm not tired and I've been laying down all day. You don't let me do anything else since you found out we're pregnant."**

"**Yea because **_**your **_**baby is tired."**

"**No **_**our **_**baby isn't tired."**

"**Yes **_**your **_**baby is."**

"_**Our **_**baby!"**

"_**Your **_**baby!"**

"_**Our baby!"**_

"**Man this is great." Neji said laughing.**

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP NEJI! THIS ISN'T FUNNY. YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE TOO!" She screamed at him.**

"**Oh shit crazy prego lady is pissed I think we should run before she hits us." Naruto said.**

"**CRAZY? YOU THINK I'M FUCKING CRAZY? OH I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY **_**BABE." **_**She said her voice now beyond hysteria.**

"**Okay **_**honey**_** you do that." Naruto said as Suki stormed off into the bedroom.**

"**Wow talk about hormones." Shikamaru snickered.**

"**Naruto GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!!!" Suki yelled from the bedroom.**

"**Ahh shit." Naruto whispered as he climbed up from his seat. "I wonder what she wants."**

"**Tell us when you get back." Shikamaru said in a curious voice.**

"**Sure." Naruto called as he stepped into the doorway.**

"**You said you wanna see crazy right? Well here's your fucking crazy" she said as she threw attire a flame.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING."**

"**BREAKING UP WITH YOU NOW TAKE YOUR DAMN FRIEND NEJI AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." She snapped.**

"**FINE! THIS IS BEST DAMN MOMENT OF MY LIFE! I'M NOT WITH A CRAZY BITCH ANYMORE." He yelled back.**

"**GET OUT AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU." she yelled in tears as she threw the ring at him.**

"**Fine." Naruto said in a guilty voice. **

"**Come on Neji we have to go." Naruto said in a stern voice.**

"**Why? Oh you're going to let her kick you out of your own house?"**

"**It's not my house anymore."**

"**What do you mean?" Neji asked now curious.**

"**I mean she broke up with me." Naruto answered as he pulled the diamond ring out of his pocked to show everybody.**

"**Wow she really did break up with you. You're really serio- Wait, that's not a ring that's a damn rock."**

"**Yea I know." Naruto said in a depressed voice.**

"**What are you talking about? Tobi knows that that's a ring, cuz Tobi's good like that." Tobi said in a childish voice.**

"**You idiot. We're talking about the size of the diamond."**

"**Oh. Okay, Tobi knew that."**

"**Lets go guys." Naruto sighed.**

"**Tobi's gonna stay here and comfort his Susu." Tobi said in a cheery voice.**

"**Yea ok. Do whatever I don't care." Naruto said as he and the rest of the guys walked out the door.**

"**Susu ok." Tobi said as he notice Suki crying.**

"**Y-yeah I'm okay." she between sobs.**

"**Don't cry Susu your gonna make Tobi cry." he said.**

"**Ok" she gave a slight giggle to Tobi's childish ways.**

"**Narunaru not gonna come back?" He questioned.**

"**No Naruto's not coming back." she answered as Tobi rested his head on her shoulder, like a child to his mother.**

"**Okay." He said and hugged her. **

"**I'm gonna go clean up the mess they left out there. Would you like to help me clean up?" Suki asked wiping the tears off her face.**

"**Yea sure. Anything for my Susu." Tobi as he quickly kissed her on the cheek and bounded down the stairs.**

"**What am I gonna do with that boy?" Suki asked out loud with a laugh.**

**Together they cleaned the whole house. They were dancing and listening to "Let it burn" by Usher when Haraka and Sasuke ran down stairs screamin' "We're gonna be parents!"**

"**That's nice." Suki said.**

"**Oooooh what the hell did we miss?" They both asked in unison when they saw Suki and Tobi so close together.**

"**Wow Tobi, didn't think that you had it in ya." Sasuke said trying to hid the smile in his voice. He wasn't successful.**

"**Uh what? Had what in me?" Tobi asked**

"**Oh never mind." Haraka said walking toward the kitchen. "Suki? Can I talk to you?"**

"**Uh yea sure." She replied laughing at the confused face of Tobi. "What is it?"**

"**Where's Naruto? And why are you dancing like that with Tobi?"**

"**Uh… we broke up." she replied showing Haraka her bare hand.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"**

"**Yea, Tobi's been keeping me company."**

"**Okay if you need to talk about it I'll be in my room, just knock first and then kick Sasuke out."**

"**Hahaha okay I will be sure to do that Haraka,"**

**They stood there in the kitchen talking until Tobi and Sasuke walked in and interrupted them a few hours later.**

**Two weeks later.**

"**Suki get off of Tobi and lets go!" Sasuke yelled up the stairway.**

"**Okay I'm off." she said walking down the stairs with Tobi's hand in hers.**

"**Hey who's car are we driving?" Tobi said in his non-drunken voice.**

"**My **_**new**_** corvette." Sasuke said remembering the car accident from two months ago.**

**They walked into Kiba's house to find it jammed with people.**

"**Hey you made it!!" Kiba cheered.**

"**Yeah" Sasuke replied as he watched Tobi and Suki move to the dance floor.**

"**Sooooo…… she's with Tobi now." Naruto said as he walked up behind Kiba. "And she's happy, and skinny. What happened to our baby?"**

"**She miscarried her baby from being stressed. That's when she got with Tobi. He was comforting her I guess she was really depressed and became suicidal, then they got together and she's been happy since."**

"**Do you mean she miscarried our baby because we broke up?"**

"**Uh… yea." Kiba said shyly.**

"**Wow." Was all Naruto said before he walked away.**

"**Let's go dance." Suki said leading Tobi to a different place on the dance floor.**

"**YES!" Tobi exclaimed.**

**Naruto got up from his seat and grabbed Sakura from behind. "Would you like to dance with me?" He whispered in her ear.**

**She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you really have to ask that?"**

"**Lets go."**

**They walked near to where Suki and Tobi were dancing and started dancing too. They were half way through a song when Suki notice them. She spun around and pulled Tobi closer to her and began kissing him. Naruto saw that and also began kissing his girl.**

"**Naruto you kissed me. What was that for?"**

"**Uh what?" he asked half paying attention, staring at Suki still kissing Tobi.**

"**You kissed me. What for?"**

"**Who wouldn't want to kiss you. You look delicious tonight."**

**She was taken back by his answer and all she could do was give a little giggle and hide her face in his chest. Suki happened to glance over and see her rest her head on his chest. She sighed and continued dancing.**

"**What' wrong?" Tobi asked concerned.**

"**Oh it's nothing." She lied. "I'm just thirsty lets go get a drink."**

"**Okay IT'S BODY SHOT TIME!"**

"**Haha yea."**

**They squeezed their way through the crowd and rounded up their friends.**

"**Time for body shots." Suki announced. **_**This should really piss him off.**_** She thought as Tobi took the first shot off of her chest.**

"**Hey I wanted to go first." She heard someone complain. She was too lost in thought to see or even care who it was.**

_**Why hasn't he even said hi to me? doesn't he care at all about the baby? Doesn't he want to know? I guess not. He's busy with Sakura, he probably doesn't even care about me anymore. Well Sakura got what she wanted, my man. Oops I mean Naruto. Damn I really have some problems if I'm still callin him my man. Oh well I'll Just get drunk tonight and forget about it by tomorrow.**_

"**Suki? Suuukiiii, are you there babe? It's your turn to take a shot off of someone else."**

"**Yea okay." **

"**Can I take a shot?" someone asked before she had gotten up. She had recognized the voice as Naruto's.**

_**YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN. **_

"**No she's just getting up, but if you want to wait till she's up again you can I guess."**

"**Alright." he said.**

**Suki got to Tobi and took the shot off of his neck. Naruto watched as he got slightly jealous. Suki smirked when he saw his face and he knew exactly what she was doing.**

"**Okay I guess it's my turn?" he said.**

"**Hey kit come here." He said to Sakura. Suki turned around assuming it was her that he was talking to, but when Sakura came up she could feel tears in her eyes.**

**He looked at Suki from the corner of his eyes as he slowly took the shot off of Sakura.**

_**fuck she's crying. What do I do now?**_

**Suki took off to the bathroom, shoving people out of her way before they could tell she was crying. She got in there and locked the door. She slid down to the floor and started sobbing.**

_**Could he really be over me that fast? I thought I was over him but I guess I'm really not. He called her Kit. That was my name. How could he just do that? I shouldn't have burnt his things and threw the ring at him. I could still be with him and he would be calling me Kit. Not Sakura. I could still have his ring on my hand and we could be sitting happily at home. He would take care of me while I'm pregnant and I would be okay. Oh great now I have to tell Tobi. What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been the kind of girls that runs into the arms of the first guy who comforts me, what the hell happened? Next thing you know a ring is gonna pop up on her hand, then she's gonna get pregnant and he's gonna have a happy little family like he has always wanted. With her.**_

**That thought alone made her body go into convulsions from sobbing even harder now. She crawled over to the toilet and threw up. **

_**Crying and drinking isn't going to help anything. Its just gonna make me sick.**_

**She pulled herself up and flushed the toilet. The walked over to the sink flushed her face with cool water and looked in the mirror. She adjusted her hair and was about to open the door when she heard a knock.**

"**Suki? Are you okay in there?"**

"**Open up the door and tell us what's wrong." It was Shikamaru and Sasuke.**

"**No I'm not coming out. I'm just gonna stay in here until Naruto leaves." She said then instantly regretted it.**

"**So, that's what's bothering you then huh?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Open the door or I'm gonna break it down." Shikamaru demanded.**

"**No."**

"**Then I'm gonna go get Naruto so you two can get this settled."**

"**No! don't go do that. I'll unlock the door, hold on." She quickly unlocked the door and pulled them in.**

"**Okay now tell me what's wrong." Sasuke and Shikamaru said together.**

"**No she's my sister she's gonna tell me."**

"**No she's gonna tell me."**

"**No she's gonna tell me."**

"**Oh I'll tell you both since you both are in here. Okay…I thought I was over Naruto but I'm really not, and now that I see him with her I realize that I'm not. He called her Kit. Kit! That was **_**my**_** name. He would call me kit to comfort me or just randomly, and now he's calling her Kit. That was mine. He is-was mine! Not hers! I want him back." She said then burst into more tears.**

"**Okay, don't cry Suki. I'll take you home if you want me to."**

"**No I don't want to go home. It's not my home. He's not there."**

"**Is she okay?" It was Naruto. At the sound of his voice Suki started crying even harder.**

"**No she's not fucking okay." Shikamaru said as he took him by the head and slammed it into the sink. "That's for making her cry…again."**

"**No! Don't hurt him!" Suki screamed as she ran over to him and wrapped herself protectively around him. At that moment Tobi had come to make sure she was okay and saw Suki with her arms around Naruto.**

"**Suki?" Tobi asked confused. "What? Why? Us? Him? You? Why? I thought Tobi was a good boy." He said in his now drunken voice.**

"**Yes, Tobi is a good boy, but… Susu and Narunaru love each other. Or at least I thought he loved me."**

"**Yea, but I guess you thought wrong. Suki, get off of me."**

"**Naruto?" Suki asked tears once again forming in her eyes.**

"**What?"**

**She just stood there in disbelief. "You mean you don't-love-me?"**

"**You're the one who threw my shit outside, set it on fire, and threw the ring at me. If anything I'd say you don't love me. Yes, I did love you, but I guess not anymore. Now if you excuse me, Sakura is waiting for me."**

"**Naruto?" Suki called after him but he was already gone.**

"**Hold on I'm gonna kill that motherfucker, lets go Tobi." Shikamaru said as he followed after Naruto.**

"**Tobi was a good boy, but now Tobi's a bad ass Tobi."**

**They found Naruto at his car. Shikamaru tackled him off of his hood and slammed the side of his head into the wheel.**

**Naruto flipped Shikamaru off of him and started punching him. Shikamaru caught the next punch and rammed Naruto's hand on to the cement.**

"**GO SHIKASHIKA!" Tobi yelled.**

"**SHUT UP." Naruto yelled back and slammed Shikamaru's head into the hood of his car. Similar to what Shikamaru did to him in the bathroom. Naruto finally pulled Shikamaru back and grabbed the collar of his shirt.**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH SHIKAMARU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! IF ANYONE SHOULD KICK MY ASS AND HAVE ME LOOSE THE FIGHT IT SHOULD BE SUKI, NOT YOU!" he said letting go of him as he fell against the house. Naruto got in his car and left forgetting about Sakura completely.**

"**Take me home Sasuke." Suki said.**

"**Okay baby sister." He said letting go of her and guiding her to the car.**

"**Haraka, come on honey, were gonna go and take Suki home." **

"**I'm not going anywhere with you. Your friend didn't need to do that to my brother. I don't care if you didn't do it. You still did nothing to try to stop it. He has had a hard enough time trying to get over Suki, and I'm sure that that didn't help. you're goin home alone tonight babe."**

"**Wait a second. you're yelling at me for what Shikamaru did?"**

"**Yes. You didn't try to stop him or anything. Not my brother's gonna be at home all depressed again."**

"**I was in the bathroom with Suki trying to comfort her! I don't want her to go suicidal all over again. Next thing you know she might eat some pills and I'll never see her smile or open her eyes again."**

"**I understand that. But he's also my brother and I don't want him to beat himself up, or get beat up over this anymore. You do realize he went suicidal too over this. I just didn't say anything cuz I knew it would hurt Suki. She's my best friend and I don't want to see hurt over this anymore either. He's your best friend and you do that to him? No I don't think so. I would never do something like that to Suki. She wouldn't want you too either. Just because he said that to her, How does that make it right?**

"**Haraka, I'm sorry but I have to protect my sister right now. Please don't do this"**

"**Don't do what? He's my brother and I have to protect him too. And to think you're the boy I wanted to marry. So what? If I hurt you, you would have someone come and hurt me?**

"**No Haraka I would never do that to you. I love you."**

"**Then why would you do that to him?"**

"**I didn't.!"**

"**You didn't do anything about it either."**

"**Wait, you want to marry me?" He asked as he finally processed what she had said.**

"**No. but I did. Not anymore I think we need to stay away from each other for a while. Goodbye Sasuke, I'm sorry Suki, I hope you will understand."**

**Suki nodded her head yes, she was still too shocked to do anything else, she had never heard them fight like this before.**

"**Thank you." She said as she climbed into her car and drove off.**

"**Naruto I'm home!" Haraka called into the house.**

"**Why are you here?" He asked.**

"**I broke up with Sasuke"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because his friend hurt you over his sister.?**

"**Shikamaru is one of my friends too. And I deserved it. I had no reason to say that to Suki. Everyone knows I didn't mean it. Damn if I saw that I would have beat this shit out of myself."**

"**It still shouldn't have happened. He didn't even do anything to try to stop it."**

"**Haraka! I'm fine the only thing that hurt me is knowing that Suki believes what I said. And seeing her cry again because of me. Don't go and make the same mistakes that I did. I already made them, go make your own."**

"**No! I'm not going back there!"**

"**To hell you aint! You know you love that boy now go stake your claim before one of your best friend does. Get the fuck out of this house, unless your walking in here clinging to Sasuke!"**

"**I-I-I-"**

"**GO RIGHT NOW! LEAVE!"**

"**I'm sorry Tobi." Suki whispered**

"**Its okay." He said. "I thought something like that might have happened anyway. I know you still love him."**

"**Yea but it's not fair to you."**

"**It doesn't have to be. You will never love me as much as you love him."**

"**But I still love you over all of that. And now I'm torn between the both of you."**

"**Go get him."**

"**I can't."**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Do you want me to get him for you?"**

"**No, not right now. I don't know I'm so confused."**

"**Then I'm willing to stay here for you if you let me." He said sitting on the bed and kissing her cheek. **

"**Is that ok with my Susu?"**

"**Yea." She replied with a smile, and curled up on the bed.**

**He curled up by her, kissed her on the cheek, then turned out the light.**

**Haraka pulled into the driveway and sat in the driveway thinking about what she was going to say to Sasuke. She saw the light go out in Suki' s bedroom and decided that it was time to get out of the car. She walked up to the door and it opened right as she stepped onto the front step.**

"**Hey." She whispered.**

"**Hey, come in." Sasuke.**

"**Okay." She said as she stepped into the house.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I don't know what I was thinking. I hope you can forgive me."**

"**I already have."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes really, only if you promise me one thing."**

**She looked up at him. "What?"**

"**When I do ask you to marry me you have to say yes. That's all."**

"**You actually want to marry me?" She asked with tears in her eyes.**

"**Oh don't you start crying too, I haven't even asked you yet."**

"**Yet?"**

"**Mm-hmm" he said then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. **

"**You have to earn it." She said in a playful voice. **

"**Oh really now do I?" he said kissing her again. "How about now?"**

"**Mmm nope not yet."**

"**Wrong answer." He picked her up, closed the door and set her down on the couch. He pinned her down by her wrists and kissed her again. Finally he pulled away.**

"**Um I wasn't done yet." Haraka said in disappointment.**

"**You have to earn it." He said mocking her.**

**She sighed then turned the other way. "No."**

"**Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right was that a yea?"**

"**No! she yelled laughing at him.**

"**Wrong answer!" He said as he began undressing her. He turned out the lamp and sat on the edge of the couch. "So how was the rest of your night?" He asked in a casual voice.**

"**Where's **_**my **_**Sasuke? You know the one that didn't tease me like this? You know the horny one that always wants to "Get-r-done?'**

"**Oh I don't know somewhere with **_**my **_**Haraka? You know the one that told me she wants to marry me?**

"**Sasuke Uchiha you are truly an asshole! You cant just leave me on the couch like this lying **_**deliciously **_**here unsatisfied."**

"**Well if you want it Haraka **_**Uchiha**_** if you really want it that bad you have to earn it like everybody else. It's only one simple word, and no isn't' it."**

"**Maybe?" She said in a seductive voice,**

**He snuggled closer to her on the couch and started kissing her neck. "You're getting closer, but your still not quite there."**

"**Umm hmmm how about BLOWJOB!? Will that work?"**

"**No." He said and pulled away. "Okay if you don't want to answer me then I'm not going to make you." He stood up got dressed and walked into the kitchen. He turned the radio on to hear his favorite song start playing.**

"**I got the right temperature to turn you on." he sang to the song as he opened the fridge.**

"**I wanna be the papa you can be the mom."**

"**Are you sure about that?" Haraka asked taking his seat.**

"**What? Oh the song. Ha ha yea." he replied arrogantly. **

"**Are you seriously about wanting to marry me?"**

"**I would ask you right now if I knew that's what you wanted."**

"**Then yes when you do ask me, I will marry you."**

**His face lit up and he smiled. Then he walked over to her and kissed her like he was never gonna see her again.**

"**Damn, if I knew you could kiss like that I would have brought marriage up a whole hell of a lot earlier." Haraka said panting.**

"**We have some unfinished business to do. I cant leave you unsatisfied."**

"**Unsatisfied? I'm not unsatisfied. You're the one that's going to be unsatisfied." She said as she walked away.**

"**I don't think so." He said as he tackled her to the couch and stripped her of her clothes again.**

"**Wait." Haraka said.**

"**What?" Sasuke asked sweetly as he gently kissed her.**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**She smiled up at him in the darkness. "I would hope so. I'm going to marry you."**

"**Hey! What cha doing sukiiiii-owwwww." Tobi yelled as Suki accidentally kneed him.**

"**Oh my Dick I'm sorry. Come on Hun I'll help you down stairs and get you some ice." She said suddenly aware of what happened.**

"**Hey I'm gonna check the couch for that $20 I lost ." Tobi said.**

"**Okay I'll get you that ice." She said walking into the kitchen.**

**Tobi attempted to lift up the couch cushion but failed.**

"**Susu did we fuck on the couch?"**

"**No." Suki said walking into the living room with just Tobi's shirt.**

"**What is all the noise?" Sasuke said walking into the living room with a huge smile on his face. "I wouldn't touch that right now."**

"**Why? Duuuuuddddeeeee. Dude fucking gross! and I touched it. Dude I thought we had a deal, clean up after yourself and now I've got jizz on my fucking hand!" Tobi yelled discussed with himself.**

"**Ewww Sasuke! CLEAN THAT SHIT UP RIGHT NOW. I DO NOT WISH TO SIT IN MY BROTHERS BODILY FLUIDS WHEN I AM SNUGGLING WITH SOMEONE WATCHING A MOVIE ON THE COUCH! Ewww now I have to get a new couch. And a new sink. Uck"**

"**Don't forget the washer. How do you break a sink? Like that? Never mind I really don't wanna know." Tobi added.**

"**Good morning everybody." Haraka said as she danced down the stairs. "What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"**

"**Ewww I have her juices on me too!" Tobi screamed as he rushed to the bathroom to disinfect his hand.**

"**You guys forgot to clean up after yourselves last night. Now you have destroyed my couch. And it took Tobi's money. I hope you are both very proud of yourselves." Suki said, sounding annoyed.**

"**He he oops." Haraka said as she smiled toward Sasuke.**

"**It's okay! My hand did not fall off!" Tobi called from the other room. "You guys are fucking gross."**

"**Well it ain't like you've never done it." Sasuke taunted. "Remember oh about two summers ago with that one girl. What the hell was her name? Oh yea I remember it was-"**

"**DON'T SAY IT. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO REMEMBER THAT." Tobi interrupted. **

"**Oh wait shut up Tobi. Tel me tell me tell me. I wanna know." Suki pleaded.**

"**Fine I will eventually." Tobi answered.**

"**No tell me now."**

"**Oh I'll tell you." Sasuke said in a humorous voice.**

"**You better not. I will personally kill you." Tobi warned.**

"**He he he how would you ever know if I did?"**

**Tobi lunged at Sasuke and tackled him to the floor. "You will speak of no such thing."**

"**Ha ha ha ok fine I wont. I wont." **

"**Wow guys, cuz that's really mature." Suki said as she walked into the kitchen. "Idiots."**

**Suki heard her cell phone go off.**

"**Hello."**

"**Oh hey." a familiar voice hollered back.**

"**N-Naruto?" she whispered.**

"**Uh.. Yeah I guess I must of dialed the wrong number cuz I meant to call Kiba…….. I'm sorry." he said.**

"**What are you apologizing for?" she asked still in a whisper.**

"**For….making you.. Loose our baby." he sighed.**

"**Well I gotta go so bye." he said quickly and hung up.**

**She walked backed into the living room like nothing happened.**

**Naruto deleted Suki's cell phone number as soon as he hung up.**

"**Awkward" he said to himself.**

"**What's awkward?" the pink haired girl asked moving closer to Naruto.**

"**Oh nothing." he said.**

"**Hey what are you doing after you get out of work?" Sakura asked in an excited voice.**

"**Most likely nothing." he spoke in a annoyed voice.**

"**Do you wan--"**

"**No." he interrupted rudely and turned over to face the other side of the room.**

"**You should probably get cleaned up and get out before your parents show up on my doorstep." He said coldly.**

"**Okay" Sakura was now to depressed to say anything else.**

**Once Sakura was in the shower he opened the top of his dresser and grabbed the bottle of pain killer and took three. He grabbed the little red box under his bed and opened it.**

"**I shouldn't of done those things just because I've got major commitment problems and don't wanna end up like my father… Ahh fuck me." he whispered to himself as he took two more pills and threw the bottle across the room.**

"**That's it!" he slightly shouted and got up and walked in the bathroom. He quietly stepped be hind Sakura in the shower.**

"**Wanna go another round" he whispered in her ear then lightly bit it.**

"**AHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN TOBI!" Suki shouted'**

"**Uhh. Let me think about it.." he paused for a second. "No" he said quickly. "Your going and that's final." he ordered.**

"**But I don't wanna go to the basket ball game." she whined.**

"**If you go I'll buy you a lollipop." Tobi suggested.**

"**A LOLLIPO REALLY A LOLLIPOP LIKE A REALLY BIG ONE!" she shouted cheerfully.**

"**Yea, a really big lollipop."**

"**OKAY! I'll go" she sang.**

_**Wow how did I manage to cause all of this to happen?**_

**They walked into the gym, that was now crowded with people.**

"**Tell me why we decided to come to this game, again." Sasuke asked.**

"**Because there's some important people here and they wanna meet you all." Tobi said smiling deviously at this.**

"**OOkay then." Haraka said not surprised.**

"**So I'll be right back." Tobi left with out another word. **

**He quickly dialed Naruto's number.**

"**Hello, if this is Kiba again I'm really busy." said a weary voice.**

"**No this isn't Kiba it's Tobi. Now get to the basket ball game there's an emergency it has to do with Suki so hurry your ass up." he said in a fake panicking voice. **

"**WHAT HAP---"**

"**JUST HURRY." Tobi interrupted and hung up.**

"**That should work." Tobi said to no one in particular.**

"**Get off of me I gotta go!" Naruto shouted at Sakura.**

"**But I don't wanna." she said.**

"**Why do I--" Naruto pushed her off of him and put his pants on.**

**He ran down stairs, out the door, and jumped into his car, revving the engine and dove away.**

"**TOOOOBIIII! What took you so long?" Suki asked in a cheery voice.**

"**Oh I had to piss to, so." He said making up a lie on the spot. Knowing that if Suki found out about the little call he made she would surely kill him. **

"**Okay? Well lets get food I'm hungry now. Is that okay with you?" She asked.**

"**Yea that's fine with me." he told her as they walked to where the food was.**

_**I wonder what could have happened to Suki. I hope she's not too hurt. I will kill Tobi if she is hurt. He should have been protecting her…I should have been protecting her. I hope I wont be too late to get there. He sounded really panicked. This car needs to go faster.**_

"**This food is disgusting." Suki said laughing.**

"**You're the one that wanted to eat it." Tobi accused as he shoved a hotdog in his mouth.**

"**STOP EATING IT! THAT CANT BE GOOD."**

"**Mope, it es gwoss." He answered with his mouth full.**

"**I'm not gonna kiss you anymore sicko." **

**He stopped eating and looked up. "Liar." he said as he spat out the food.**

"**Yea that's why you stopped eating it. What no comeback to that one? Yea cuz you know it's true. That's what I thought." Tobi caught her off guard and kissed her.**

"**See told you, you were lying." he said pulling away from her.**

**Naruto pulled into the parking lot and rushing into the gym to find Tobi. He looked around to see Suki and Tobi kissing.**

**An**_** emergency, I'm gonna kick his fucking ass. **_**He thought to himself before walking over to them.**

"**THIS WAS THE FUCKING EMERGANCY?" Naruto yelled at Tobi. Suki looked at him like he had lost it.**

"**What are you talkin' about?" Suki asked.**

"**I'm sure you know damn well what I'm talking about? I'm sure you're in on it to. You probably told Tobi to call me and tell me that there was an emergency." he accused.**

" **WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO TALK TO YOU AFTER WHAT YOU TOLD ME!? SO GO FUCK YOURSELF CUZ YOUR NOT GONNA FUCK UP MINE AND Tobi's relationship." Suki yelled causing a crowd to surround the three.**

"**WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT THAT?!." he retorted. Suki moved closer to him and punched him in the face.**

"**I fucking hate you, I wish you would just GO AND DIE you've ruined my life all ready. I HATE YOU" she shouted and ran to Sasuke's car, crying.**

"**That fucking hurt." Naruto said.**

"**This is all your fault Tobi. Why the fuck did you call."**

"**Cuz I wanted you to apologize to her and get back together but you had to fuck it up again **_**Naru**_**. Stop lying to yourself and get a fucking back bone cuz we all know you still love her but you keep running away like a dog with it's tail between it's legs." Tobi spoke a calm but almost scary voice.**

"**Whatever I'm out." Naruto said walking away.**

_**AHHH! What a bunch of fucking duchy fuck heads. I hate Tobi he needs to go get rapped up the ass and leave me the fuck alone. DAMNIT! I made Suki cry again. **_**Naruto thought as he looked toward Sasuke's car and saw the girl he dreamed about every night, the girl he wished he could wake up to, the girl that fitted perfectly in his arms at night, all in all she was the girl he loved the most, and the only girl he thought about and could kiss with nothing but passion. Now that girl loved and cherished Tobi. Tobi's name rang threw his head as he got angrier and felt like he was going to explode if Tobi laid a hand on **_**his girl**_**. Well **_**his ex girl**_**. He realized he no longer held the right to call her **_**his girl**_**, it was his fault the baby was gone, his fault she was with Tobi, his fault that she no longer loved him, and his fault that her could never be with her. Those reasons rang threw his head along with Tobi's name now as he punched the door to his car denting it.**

**It was a long day. Suki and everyone else were on there way home. She was smiling which surprise Tobi and the other. Suki was happy though she didn't know why but she felt as if she achieved a life long dream. To her it also felt awkward feeling that why about **_**Naruto a man she loved **_**and cried about every night since she left him, but now she had a feeling that she would never do it again, a feeling that she no longer wanted to chase after **_**"The greatest man she ever knew."**_**, **_**a man **_**she no longer loved with all her heart, because she had a better lover a lover that wouldn't hurt her in the ways **_**Naruto**_** did. She no longer held that self pity she felt, a feeling of **_**rebirth, **_**with someone she loved, Tobi.**

"**Ouch!" Suki said as Tobi bite her neck like a vampire. "Alright my little vamp can I have my neck back?" she spoke while laughing.**

"**Owww! FUCK!!" Naruto shouted. "Stupid fucking pan!" he continued to shout as he put his hand under the running water.**

"**So much for making rice." he said as he turned off the water.**

"**I hate this song! STUPID FUCKING USHER IT'S HIS FAULT." He yelled as he changed the station.**

"**Pst, yeah let it burn whatever he can suck my dick." He said as he pick up the phone so it would stop ringing.**

"**WHAT?" he said in a pissed off voice.**

"**Well hello too." a voice came from the other side.**

"**Sasuke? Oh I'm sorry."**

"**It's fine dude hey we're having a party tonight and I want you to come. See it's for mine and Haraka's engagement and me and her really want you to be here, cuz we want you to be my best man." Sasuke said really fast.**

"**Uhhh…yea sounds like fun. I'll be there around seven 'kay."**

"**Sweet!! Alright see you then bye. Oh and meet me in front of that tux place in ten minutes" Sasuke said **

"**Okay." Naruto said and hung up the phone.**

"**Suki what about this dress?" Haraka asked.**

"**No. hey I've got a surprise for come on." Suki said leading her back to the car. She opened the trunk and pulled out a box.**

"**I found this in the attic. Sasuke said it belonged to my mom." she said as she opened the box and pulled out a beautiful dress.**

"**O my it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen."**

"**I want you to wear this to the wedding." Suki said handing the dress to Haraka.**

"**Really o thank you Suki." Haraka said while she started to cry.**

"**I-I-I-I love it!!!" **

"**Stop it. Let go of me your gonna suffocate me." Suki said between burst of laughter.**

"**Hey isn't that Naruto." Suki asked looking at the orange Camaro stop at the stop sign.**

"**Yeah he's going to see Sasuke we invited him to the wedding and he's the best man." Haraka spoke in a slightly shy voice.**

"**Oh really that's nice." Suki said getting into the car.**

**Seven o'clock**

**The house was blaring with music and jammed with people dancing. You could smell the alcohol emanate from the house. Naruto walked in the house with his guitar in hand. Sasuke had insisted he bring it. Some people glared at Naruto as he walked threw the house, most likely from the stuff he did to Suki. He was quit surprised that all the glares came from guys.**

"**What are you doing here?" Naruto stopped when three guys suddenly stood in front of him.**

"**Move." he said coldly.**

"**No your not welcomed here." the guy in the middle said.**

"**oh really I believe he is welcomed here." a voice that came from behind him said.**

"**This is my house not your's." Sasuke said stepping in between the four.**

"**I believe you're the ones not welcomed any more." Naruto spoke up.**

"**Don't defend me I can handle it myself. Any ways you three are the one who have that little fan club for Suki cuz you can't get any right?" Naruto said stepping in front of Sasuke.**

**The guy in the middle attempted to punch Naruto but he caught his fist.**

"**Now if I were you I'd get out of my way before you turn up missing." Naruto said coldly.**

"**Now damn it this is my engagement party and you fuck heads are fucking with my brother! GET OUT NOW!" Haraka shouted. The three guys turned around to see a very pissed of bride to be.**

"**NOW! GET OUT LIKE SHE SAID OR I'M GONNA THROW YOU OUT!" Suki yelled walking up to the three now horrified guys who ran out of the house. Naruto turned to Sasuke.**

"**Why did you want me to bring my guitar?"**

"**Because you'll see in an hour now go party."**

"**Yeah go party. A matter of fact you and Suki should go dance." Tobi said with a smiling face.**

"**No we can't, we won't!" Suki and Naruto yelled in unison.**

"**Yes you can and you will." Haraka demanded.**

"**But--" Naruto and Suki tried to say.**

"**No buts, Now go" Haraka and Sasuke ordered.**

"**Fine!" they said together.**

**Sasuke, Tobi and Haraka watched as they walked away.**

"**So do you think this will work?" Haraka whispered to Tobi.**

"**Well.. Haha if it doesn't prepare to be gutted by the twins of evil." Tobi and Sasuke said laughing nervously as they imagined their untimely death.**

"**Who's the twins of evil?" Haraka asked.**

"**Naruto and Suki." Tobi said a little frightened.**

"**Oh I see." Haraka said.**

**Suki wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck avoiding eye contact as a slow song come on.**

"**You know I hate you right?"**

"**Yeah same here." they spoke to each other coldly.**

"**Welll I hate you more." Suki said.**

"**You wanna bet." Naruto said letting go of her hips.**

"**Yeah I do cuz I hate you so much that I wanna puke cuz you touched me."**

"**I hate you so much that I'd rather burn in hell then to go to heaven with you."**

"**I hate you so that you could die and I wouldn't give a rats ass."**

"**I hate you so much that when you die I'll laugh."**

"**Suki, Naruto stop."**

"**Shut up!" they yelled in unison.**

"**STOP THAT!" they yelled together again**

"**DON'T TELL ME TO STOP YOU STARTED IT!" Naruto yelled.**

"**NO YOU STARTED IT NOT ME!" Suki retorted.**

"**YOU'RE A BITCH!"**

"**YOU'RE A GOAT FUCKER!"**

"**YOU'RE A DOG FUCKER!"**

"**SO YOUR CALLING YOURSELF A DOG YOU'RE A DOUCH FUCKER!"**

"**YOU'RE A DICK LICKER!"**

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" Haraka yelled at the top of her lungs as she dragged them into the bathroom and locked it with a pad lock.**

"**Great look wha'ch you got us into." Suki said.**

"_**I**_** got us into more like you got us into dis."**

"**I didn't d----" Suki was cut off when Naruto pined her to the wall.**

**He leaned over to her ear.**

"**Can we just stop fighting please?" he asked in a whisper.**

"**No." Suki said. Naruto let go of her and watched as she slid down the door,**

"**Fine then." he said walking over to the window and trying to budge it open.**

"**Wh-why did you call Sakura kit?" Suki asked in an awkward voice.**

"**Cuz I can." he answered.**

"**But-"**

"**Because I'm with her and not you." he spoke to interrupt any more arguments about Sakura.**

"**Why do you care any way I thought you hated me?" he asked.**

"**I don't c--." she answered quickly.**

"**Then don't ask." he interjected as he sat down next to the tub.**

"**You knew about the baby?" she asked.**

"**Yeah Sasuke told me about it the night that me and Shikamaru got in a fight." he said looking at the floor.**

"**Then why did---"**

"**Because it's my fault! I-I-it's all my fa--"**

"**No it's not." Suki said moving closer to him. "I fell down the stairs okay it's not your fault." she said. Naruto look up at her.**

"**Stay away from me." he said standing up and started pounding on the door.**

"**We'll only let you out if you and Suki sing together like you use to in middle school." Sasuke negotiated.**

"**FINE JUST LET US THE FUCK OUT!" Naruto yelled.**

**Sasuke unlocked the door and handed Naruto his guitar.**

**Suki and Naruto were dragged in front of two mics and an amp. The music that filled the house was no more, the guest weren't dancing, and it was quiet.**

"**What song?" Naruto asked Sasuke annoyed.**

"**Bring me to life." he whispered.**

"**Ok." Naruto began to play.**

"_**how can you see into my eyes like open doorsleading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home" "Wake me up" "Wake me up inside" "I can't wake up" "Wake me up inside" "Save me" "call my name and save me from the dark" "Wake me up" "bid my blood to run" "I can't wake up" "before I come undone" "Save me" "save me from the nothing I've become" "now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life" "Wake me up" "Wake me up inside" "I can't wake up" "Wake me up inside" "Save me" "call my name and save me from the dark" "Wake me up" "bid my blood to run" "I can't wake up" "before I come undone" "Save me" "save me from the nothing I've becomeBring me to life" "I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside" "Bring me to life frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead" "all this time I can't believe I couldn't seekept in the dark but you were there in front of me" "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seemsgot to open my eyes to everything" "without a thought without a voice without a soul" "don't let me die here" "there must be something more" "bring me to life" "Wake me up" "Wake me up inside" "I can't wake up" "Wake me up inside" "Save me" "call my name and save me from the dark" "Wake me up" "bid my blood to run" "I can't wake up" "before I come undone" "Save me" "save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life" "I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside" "Bring me to life"**_

**Every one clapped and cheered as the song came to an end. **

"**See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Sasuke asked putting his arms on Suki and Naruto's shoulder.**

"**yes it was." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke's arm off of him and walking away.**

"**Well then." Sasuke said in an awkward voice.**

"**Who cares what he thinks." Suki said coldly while walking away to the bar.**

**It had been an hour since Suki had sang with Naruto and she was already smashed. She was in a room with a guy she thought was Tobi.**

"**You know I love you right?" the dark figure said into her ear.**

"**Yes." she answered back. "I love you too."**

**Naruto didn't know where he was or who the girl he was with all he knew was that he was beyond plastered and way passed shit faced.**

"**Yes." the girl said. "I love you too." she also said while leaning up to kiss him. Then everything went black.**

**The next day he woke up at his house with a major head ache. **

"**That's the last time I ever get that drunk." he said to himself. "I don't remember anything. Fuck." he again was talking to himself.**

**Naruto turned toward the door when he heard a knock.**

"**Come in" he mumbled. The door opened and his worst nightmare walked in.**

"**How ya feelin' big boy?" Sakura asked.**

"**Sakura what are you doin' here?" he asked.**

"**Well I called Sasuke and he said you were pretty drunk last night so I thought I would come see how your doing." she explained.**

"**Great" he mumbled again.**

"**What? Did you say something?" she asked.**

"**Nope, nothing', not a thing." he said in a complaining voice and turned over on the bed.**

"**Well then I'm gonna go make you something to eat." she said and left the room.**

"**Yuck I have to eat her cooking."**

"**Hey were is Tobi?" Suki asked walking down the stairs.**

"**He's at work." Haraka spoke coming down from behind her. "Remember the station called last night and said he was need with a case." Sasuke interjected and finished Haraka's sentence.**

"**Oh ha ha I knew that." Suki laughed while walking into the living room.**

"**You were great last night, thank you for singing for us." Haraka complimented.**

"**Your welcome." Suki commented. "So the weddings tomorrow? Don't you two think your rushing it? I mean I'm happy for you but I don't want ch'ya to get hurt." she continued.**

"**We understand what your saying Suki but we don't wanna have a baby and not be married when it's born and we love each other," Sasuke explained.**

"**Yeah okay." Suki agreed. " well I planned the last night that your single party so we have to start getting ready, oh and Sasuke you can't come you have your own party to attend." Suki explained.**

"**Naruto your foods done." Sakura said walking into his room.**

"**What?" Naruto asked confused.**

"**The foods done." she said again.**

"**What if I don't want food?" Naruto asked.**

"**Then wha--" Naruto interjected her by grabbing her and tossed her on the bed with him.**

"**Not right now Naruto." she said getting back up. "You have to eat then get ready Sasuke's waiting for you." she continued.**

"**Follow me everything is alright." Suki and Haraka sung together.**

"**Why did we break up the band?" Suki asked turning down the radio.**

"**I believe it was because some of the cheerleaders trashed our instruments."**

"**Oh yeah then we went hoe huntin' for their asses, we found them in the parkin' lot and you took the blond bitch and dented her face into her car, dat shit was funny."**

"**Yeah it was but it was even funnier when Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Shikamaru, and the coach couldn't get you off that fat cheerwhore, who ever heard of a fat cheerleader?" Haraka and Suki laughed together.**

**The laughter stopped.**

"**Who was your first kiss?" Haraka asked. Suki took her eyes off the rode and looked at her.**

"**Hey eyes on the rode."**

"**O sorry well my first kiss was…" Suki's sentence trailed off to silence.**

"_**Come in." I said as I sat up in my bed.**_

"_**Wha'ch ya doin' shawty?" Naruto said as he entered the room and shut the door. He was spending the night like usual. Naruto and Haraka lost their mother to a car accident, and my dad had killed their father that same night my father also killed my mother and he was now in jail.**_

"_**Uh.. I'm resting." I said in a not so amused voice.**_

"_**You remember any thing about the last two months yet?" he asked.**_

"_**No." I had lost some of my memory because I had hit my head last month.**_

"_**Wow" he said looking at my sheets of music. "Ya know for only being nine years old you're a very talented song righter. You and Haraka both." he said in amassment.**_

"_**Yeah so what?" I said annoyed.**_

"_**You know you're a girl right?" he said hinting to my cloths.**_

"_**you're an ass." I said as I tackled him to the ground.**_

"_**No but I have one." he said as he giggled in amusement. I got off of him and sat against the wall.**_

"_**Naru?--- my dads not gonna get out right? I mean he won't come after us right? Right?" I said as I started to cry. I could feel arms around me and Naruto lifted my chin and kissed me lightly on my lips.**_

"_**Suki."**_

"**Suki? You there? Hello?"**

"**Oh I'm so sorry Haraka."**

"**You didn't answer my question." she said in concern.**

"**Oh it was Naruto." Suki answered keeping her eyes on the rode.**

"**I didn't know that." Haraka said in curiosity.**

"**I don't think I ever told any one, it was just something I kept to myself, that and I thought it was a dream." Suki said blowing it off like it was nothing.**

"**Hey you wanna go do something?" Haraka asked.**

**Suki pulled the car into the parking lot of the coffin club.**

"**Oot oot, oot oot, waka waka waka!"**

"**Haraka what the hell was that?"**

"**Uuuuuhhh, I'm not sure yet." Haraka said. She was suddenly very hyper.**

"**Nice, Haraka, lets get inside before you cause a riot in the parking lot." Suki looked at Haraka who was not dancing the parking lot to some unknown music.**

"**Kay" She said as she danced to the doorway. "OOOOOOOO shiny!"**

"**NO! you cant rip off that chicks dress cuz its shiny Haraka!"**

"**Okay… how about that one." She asked as she pointed to a guy in a very shiny shirt.**

"**No." Suki replied laughing. "Lets get inside" **

**The girls entered the club, and started toward a les crowded area, while they were brushing past people Suki dropped her phone and both of the girls went to pick it up.**

'**BACK THAT ASS UP!"**

**They both recognized the voice at once.**

"**Hey you perv, I'm you fucking sister." Suki yelled as she turned around to see Naruto and Shikamaru fall to the floor in convulsions of laughter.**

"**But I'm not!" Haraka sang. She was still bent over, and now shaking her butt for everyone to see.**

"**STOP THAT!" Suki told her. "You're not helping the situation here." she continued as she walked up to the boys.**

"**Wha'ch you laughing at blondie." Suki said to Naruto.**

"**You." he shot back still laughing.**

"**Well at least I'm not with the ugliest girl in the entire world, what was her name oh yeah Sakura right." she scolded.**

"**For your information I'm not with her she's just my toy." he retorted.**

**Shikamaru and Sasuke backed far away from the couple fighting and walked over to Haraka.**

"**We should leave them here." Sasuke suggested.**

"**Yeah we should."**

"**Oh so she's just your toy well if that's the case then you might wanna get checked for STD's."**

"**You might want to too then because if I got them I got them from yo- Oh never mind this is pointless."**

"**You asshole! You were just about to say that you got them from me!"**

"**Nope not at all." Naruto said in a sarcastic voice.**

"**DICK!"**

"**Yes, and you loved it."**

_**No, I didnt love it. I love you. **_**Suki thought. She said nothing, she couldn't think of anything to say to that.**

"**You're an asshole Naruto!"**

"**Yea, I've noticed. Actually a lot lately."**

"**RRRR why the hell are you here? Why don't you go play with your little **_**toy?**_**"**

"**Because she bores me, and I want a new toy."**

"**OH so was I just one of your toys too then?"**

**Naruto was speechless. He couldn't tell her no, but then if he told her yes it would hurt her more. He didn't want to be the reason why she cried again.**

"**Are you gonna answer me?" Suki asked in a pissed off voice.**

"**No." He said then walked off.**

**Suki ran after him. "Wait I'm not done with you. Did that no mean I wasn't you toy, or did you mean no you weren't gonna answer me?"**

**The tone in her voice made it sound like she wanted the correct answer to be the first thing she suggested.**

"**Believe what you want." He said then turned to leave again. **

**Suki caught him by the shoulder and pulled him closer to her. "Tell me." She said in his favorite voice.**

"**Why does it even matter anymore?" He asked pulling away. "Why don't you go find Haraka and stay away from me so I don't ruin your night again."**

"**Because it matters to me! And I don't know where she is."**

"**Well then I guess your alone, because I'm leaving so good bye." he said coldly. "Wait where's Sasuke?"**

"**I don't know so I guess your on your own." Suki mocked him. **

"**I guess so then. Have fun walking all the way back home."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Okay, Sasuke and Haraka are gone. The probably left together, that's why we cant find them."**

"**Oh… AWWWW NO! That means they're gonna be at Haraka's house. I was supposed to stay the night with her tonight. I haven't been over there in soooo long. EWWWW! I guess I do have to walk all the way home. Now these shoes are gonna be ruined."**

"**No I'm not gonna let you walk all the way home. We can take my car and I'll drop you off at your house."**

"**Sure, now tell me you brought your car. Wait where are you gonna stay then?"**

"**I'll find somewhere. I'll sleep in my car if I have to."**

"**Umm, okay." Suki replied.**

"**Lets go then." he said.**

**They got into the car and drove to Suki's house. It was going to be a long silent drive there.**

"**Alright will you talk or something? This is too awkward."**

**He looked at her then turned up the radio.**

**She turned it back down. "No. I said talk."**

"**No." Was all he said then he turned it back up again.**

**She turned it down again and put her hand over the power button. "Yes."**

"**No."**

"**Yes."**

"**No."**

"**Yes."**

**By this time they were in the driveway. **

"**Thank you Naru." Suki said as she got out of the car and walked halfway up the driveway. She turned around and walked back to the car.**

**Naruto rolled down the window. "What do you want?"**

**She opened the door. "You can stay here tonight. If you want to. And I cant cook. You should know that." She said laughing**

"**Alright I'll cook something for you, what do you want?"**

"**I don't know, I'm just hungry. Surprise me."**

**He got out of the car thinking of something to make.**

"**How about breakfast for dinner?"**

"**Yea that sounds good."**

**They went in the house and went to the kitchen. Naruto got everything out that he needed and started to cook for her. **

**Suki sat at the table and watched him. How long had it been since he had done this for her? She sat there thinking until he interrupted her thoughts.**

"**Here's your food."**

"**Thank you." she said still halfway thinking about what she was before.**

"**We should watch a movie after you're done eating."**

"**Alright that sound good, but I get to pick the movie."**

"**Fine." He said.**

**Naruto sat down and watched her shovel the food into her mouth. He slightly laughed as she started humming the beat to happy ending.**

"**Whuwt?" she asked with her mouth full.**

"**Nothing just eat." he answered.**

"**Are you gonna eat?"**

"**Not hungry."**

"**Kay, I'm don't now." He took her plate and put it in the sink.**

"**Lets go watch a movie." **

"**Kay." She said smiling.**

**Suki sat on the couch and watch as Naruto bent down to put the DVD in.**

"**Nice ass." she said laughing.**

"**Uh thanks." he replied.**

"**Yup anytime."**

**He sat back down on the couch and Suki turned out the lamp. They were halfway through the movie when one of the characters in the movie tried to hide from the killer clown. The clown popped out and made Naruto jump into Suki's lap.**

"**It's not like it's gonna get you!" She told him between laughs.**

"**It might." He told her.**

"**No the only thing that might get you in this house is the dirty clothes that are laying on the floor."**

"**Yea that or you."**

**Suki stopped laughing and looked at Naruto who was still on her lap. He looked away.**

"**I might." Said as turned Naruto's head to face her.**

**She leaned into kiss him, but he stopped her.**

"**What?" She asked **

"**You're supposed to be sitting on me."**

"**You're an ass."**

"**Yea I know, and I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay, I forgive you."**

"**And no you weren't one of my toys." **

"**Kay, we can stop fighting now too." She said with a smirk.**

"**Good."**

**He stood up, picked her up off the couch, sat back down and set her on top of him. "Take two." was all he said then he kissed her.**

"**I like take two." Suki said against his lips.**

"**Me too." he agreed while laying her down on the couch.**

"**What about the movie?" Suki asked.**

"**We'll make are own." he answered and shut off the TV.**

"**M'kay." she said as he kissed her again.**

"**I love you kit and always will." he whispered in her ear.**

"**I love you too Smokin'." **

**He laughed and kissed her again.**

**Suki woke up with a blanket on her. She looked around to find Naruto gone.**

"**What an asshole he left!" she said as she stared out the window.**

"**I should've known better."**

"**Oh well I gotta go anyways."**

**She got up, got ready, then started walking to the police station.**

"**Stupid stupid STUPID ASS HOW DARE HE JUST LEAVE I HATE HIM." Suki yelled, then relized people were staring at her.**

"**HAHAHA!" she laughed nervously then walking into the police station as fast as she could.**

"**That was close."**

"**What was close?" a man from behind her asked.**

**She turned to see it was Tobi's boss.**

"**Oh hi captain is Tobi here by any chance?" she asked nervously.**

"**Yeah he's in his office." he answered then walked away.**

**Suki slowly and quietly walked to Tobi's office.**

"**Hey there." Tobi said still looking at his computer as Suki entered the room.**

"**Helllllloooooooo." Suki said in a sing song voice. "Wha'ch ya doin'." she continued.**

"**Going over the case file." he continued typing.**

"**Hey maybe I can help? How were the victims murdered?" Suki asked.**

"**Well then. I guess I can tell you seems how your connected to it in a way. Every victim is a male and female, the male is in his late twenties with blond hair and blue eyes, to give you a better description the male looks like an older version of Naruto. The male was beaten half to death then cut thirteen times in the throat with a butcher knife."**

"**WOW that pretty fuckin' horrible those poor guys." Suki said.**

"**Then the female victims." Tobi turned around in his seat to face Suki. "They each look like your mother and where killed the same way too. Each one of them we're beaten then raped, the cuts we found on their bodies where also the same thirteen cuts on each wrist, seventeen cuts on the throat, five in the stomach, and three on their backs. Each one of the female victims were in their early twenties and were each five months pregnant." Tobi decided to stop there.**

"**He's not in jail anymore is he." Suki didn't ask more like stated. Tobi just bowed his head and didn't answer.**

"**ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!" Suki yelled.**

"**No he was release awhile ago when you and Naruto got together." he finally said.**

"**Well then I got a wedding to go to. Are you going to be there?" she asked in a depressed voice.**

"**No I'm sorry I can't make it." Tobi stood up and walked over to Suki pulling her into a hug. "But I could drop you off." he suggested.**

"**Sounds good." she said in a whiny voice.**

"**Where is Suki?" Haraka asked herself as she barged into every dressing room.**

"**Naruto!" she yelled.**

"**Yes my darling loving sister."**

"**Don't be a smart ass. Where is my maid of honor."**

"**Uhh… don' no." He answered faster then he should have.**

"**You do to know me and Sasuke fallowed you last nigh…shit!"**

"**YOU DID WHAT? YOU FOLLOWED ME YOU IDIOT WHAT WOULD FUCKING TELL YOU TO DO THAT?"**

"**Shikamaru." Haraka whispered.**

"**AHHH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!"**

"**NO YOUR NOT ATLEASS NOT AT MY WEDDING!!" Haraka yelled back.**

**The wedding was over finally over. Suki had gotten there just in time to hear the vows.**

"_**Sasuke do you promise to be there for Haraka through the good and the bad through sickness and health till death do you part?" the priest asked while looking at his book.**_

"_**I do." Sasuke smiled never taking his eye's off of Haraka. Suki nearly broke down in tears but held them in when she saw Naruto standing across from her.**_

"_**Haraka do you promise to be there for Sasuke through the good and bad, through sickness and health till death do you part?"**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**I now pronounce you husband and wife." he said sounding annoyed. Sasuke removed Haraka's veil and kissed her as the entire church erupted in clapping and when Sasuke and Haraka stopped kissing everyone left to the reception.**_

**And that's were Suki was now sitting at a table alone gulping down several glasses of whine.**

"**You know you're an alcoholic." Suki looked up to see Naruto sitting down.**

"**So your point is?? Any way why aren't with your date um uh oh I mean your toy Sakura?" Suki asked in a harsh voice.**

"**Wait don't answer that? You know I cheated on Tobi to be with you and you leave with out telling me then you have the guts to show up with daddy's little whore!!!!" Suki shouted which caused every one to look at them.**

"**shh Suki keep it down." Naruto tried to hush her.**

"**NO! you're an asshole and I may be a little tipsy but how could you tell me you love me then fuck me leave and come here with that pink haired whore you called your TOY!"**

"**You called me your toy Naruto?" the girl that they were talking about asked from next to Suki.**

"**Shit." Naruto whispered.**

"**Yes yes he did and then he fucked me, but I guess I was just a toy too hahahah you want to know what funny Sakura? The only reason he got with you was to make me jealous haha that's fuckin' hysterical isn't it?" Suki said while laughing and walking up to the stage because it was her and Naruto's turn to perform.**

"**Come on **_**smoking'**_** get your ass up here so we can get this done and over with." Naruto did what he was told and grabbed his guitar.**

"**The song we're about to do is whisky lullaby." Suki said as Naruto started the song off.**

**She put him outLike the burning end of a midnight cigaretteShe broke his heartHe spent his whole life trying to forget We watched him drink his pain awayA little bit at a timeBut he never could get drunk enough To get her off his mindUntil the nightHe put the bottle to his head and pulled the triggerHe finally drank away her memoryLife is shortBut this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his kneesWe found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that says I'll love her till I die And when we buried him beneath the willowThe angels sang a whiskey lullabyboth Naruto and Suki started to sing.**

**La x7**

**La x7**

**La x 7**

**La x7**

**Naruto quieted himself as Suki's verse came.**

**The rumors flewBut nobody knewHow much she blamed herself For years and yearsShe tried to hide the whisky on her breathShe finally drank her pain away A little at a time But she never could get drunk enough To get him off her mindUntil the night She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memoryLife is short but this time it was biggerThan the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow Clinging to his picture for dear lifeWe laid her next to him beneath the willowWhile the angels sang a whisky lullaby Naruto joined in once again.**

_**I hate this song.**_** he thought to himself.**

**La x 7La x 7La x 7La x 7 La x 7La x 7La x 7La x 7every one clapped and cheered at the two when the song came to an end.**

**Suki stepped out side to smoke a cigarette before she continue on with her obsessive drinking.**

**Suki sat on the step in deep thought.**

"_**I should talk to him I mean there must have been a reason that he came here with Sakura."**_** she thought as she stood up, she could a sworn that she saw him walking around earlier.**

_**Great now I'll have to go look for him. I wonder where he could be. Hmmm. I'll look in the men's dressing room first.**_

**Suki started toward the dressing room. She got there but she didn't see anyone. She walked into the bathroom.**

"**Hello? Is anyone in here? Naruto? I guess he's not in here either. Hmmm. I think I'm gonna go check outside."**

**She got outside and started her hunt. First she looked around the front side of the building. Then she started walking around to the back. She slowed down when she heard moaning.**

**She walked towards the noise only to hear the noise get louder; now in complete curiosity Suki continued her way to see who or what was the cause of the noises.**

**She turned around the corner to find Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was giving Naruto a blowjob and that was the cause for the moaning. She let out a gasp but didn't realized that she did until Sakura peaked out from behind Naruto, still at dick height.**

"**Oh hi Suki. Its good being his little toy. I can get what I want whenever I want it and I know how to please my man. Not making him run to someone who can." Sakura said as she tried to return to her duty.**

**By this time Naruto had figured out who was there and turned around.**

"**Uhhh, Suki. Hi. What-what are you doing out here?" he asked turning red.**

"**WHAT AM I DOING OUT HERE!? YOU ASK ME WHAT AM I DOING OUT HERE!? I WAS LOOKING FOR YOUR DUMB ASS. BUT I GUESS I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I WAS DOING OUT HERE." She said as she walked over to Sakura and slammed her head into the wall. Then she turned around and grabbed Naruto's dick and squeezed it until he screamed in pain.**

"**There you asshole I hope you like that. Quit using your dick to hurt me." She was going to say more but she couldn't get her words out. She turned with tears burning her cheeks and ran. She ran to find her car but realized that she didn't take her. She ran into the road and followed it. At this point she didn't care where she would end up. All she knew was that she didn't want to be there. Seeing Naruto. And Sakura. Together. When she should be the one with him.**

**She stopped to take a breath, when all off a sudden she was pulled into an ally and smelled chloroform on the cloth that was held against her mouth. She tried to fight off whoever it was but everything went black.**

**She woke up in a small room. She tried to move her arms but she found that they were tied behind her. **_**Oh shit! Where the hell am I? I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. No Suki don't think like that you're not going to die. don't scare yourself now. Calm down. Breathe. I wish Naruto were here, he wouldn't have let this happen. Why am I so stubborn. Why didn't I forgive him? It's what he wanted. I should have listened to him when he asked if we could stop all of this fighting. Where am I? What do they want from me?**_

**Suki rolled over into a sitting position, and used the wall to help herself stand up. She examined the room looking for anything that she could use to cut the ropes that bound her wrists together.**

"**Oh Suki darling your awake?"**

"**D.. d-d-da-daddy?" Suki asked in complete shock. " Let me go right now!!" Suki shouted only to be silenced by his fist.**

"**Shut up and be a good girl." he said as he picked her up and tied her arms above her head on the wall.**

"**Now it's time to be punished for yelling at your father." he said as he picked up a knife and walked over to Suki.**

**She could feel the blade, like a thin piece of ice against her skin; then she yelled in agonizing pain as the thin piece of metal sliced deeper into her wrist.**

"**Stop stop please stop!" she screamed at him and tried to pull her wrist away from him.**

**He hit her again. **

"**You don't want to be a very good girl for daddy, do you? Well then I guess I'll have to punish you some more."**

**He left the room and returned to with barbed wire.**

"**now if you behave I don't think I'll have to use this. But I've saved it specially for this moment. Just when I find you. So I can show you how much I love you."**

"**Okay okay I be a good girl I promise. You wont have to use that on me. Okay? I'll be good." She said in a frantic voice.**

"**Good now lets get on with what we were doing." He grabbed the blade and walked back over to his daughter.**

**Suki started crying louder when she saw the blood drip down her arm and felt the blade move slowly across her wrist making her cry even harder than before. **

"**There now that wasn't so bad. Was it? WAS IT!?"**

"**Mm-mm" she said shaking her head.**

"**LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU! AND I WANT WORDS TO COME OUT OF THAT PRETTY LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS. NOT NOISES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**

"**Yes I understand." she said looking at him.**

"**Good. So I'll ask you again. That wasn't so bad now was it?"**

"**no."**

"**Okay then, what shall we do next?" he said looking around the room.**

**Suki stood there with her head bowed down to the floor, awaiting her next torture.**

"**Ahh." the man said as he a belt from the counter. "This will do." He wiped the belt across Suki's body causing her yelp in pain.**

"**Awww now, now Suki no crying." He said as he whipped her again. This time she held back her cry.**

"**Has anyone seen Suki?" Naruto asked.**

"**No I haven't seen her. **_**But **_**I did see Sakura giving you head. How do u feel man? So… did you fuck her yet?" Shikamaru said in a teasing voice.**

"**This isn't funny. I'm serious I need to find her, she went running somewhere and now, she's just gone. I feel like shit. I try to be good enough for her, try to win her back. But all I keep doing is hurting her again and again, and making her cry again and again."**

"**Well, I haven't seen her. You need to stop making her cry. She may not forgive you."**

"**Oh thanks. Your such a big help." Naruto replied in a annoyed tone.**

"**I try. WAIT WHAT? YOU MADE HER CRY AGAIN? YOU ASS LOVING FUCK HEAD." Shikamaru shouted as he took a beer bottle to Naruto's head.**

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"**

"**YOU DESERVED IT." Shikamaru yelled again grabbing the table and hitting Naruto with that as well.**

"**AWWW HELL NO! I KNOW THAT YOU GUYS AREN'T FIGHTIN AT **_**MY **_**RECEPTION!" Haraka yelled, as she hike up her dress and pulled off one of her shoes.**

**WHACK! "That's for breaking the table."**

**WHACK! WHACK! THUMP! "AND THAT'S FOR MAKING HER CRY AGAIN YOU BASTARD! NOW I WANT YOU BOYS TO GET THE HELL OUT IF YOUR GOING TO ACT LIKE ASSHOLES THEN IMMA TREAT YOU LIKE ASSHOLES! Suki would be so ashamed of you Naruto."**

"**She's already ashamed of me." Naruto said turning his face away.**

"**What's that suppose to mean?"**

"**Nothin'." Naruto replied.**

"**No it's not notin' why was she crying Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Well she kinda……saw….Sakura.. giving me head." Naruto said very slowly.**

"**THAT'S IT I'M WHOOPING YOUR ASS." Shikamaru shouted as he jumped on Naruto and started punching him.**

"**Boy's STOP IT!!!" yelled a male voice. Both Shikamaru and Naruto turned around to see Tobi. "This is no time to fight. Where's Suki?" he questioned.**

"**We can't find her, you see Tobi, Naruto made her cry again."**

"**How the hell did that happen?" he asked looking at Naruto for an answer.**

"**Wel-"**

"**Suki saw Sakura giving this idiot head."**

"**GREAT YOU FUCKIN' IDIOTS SHE'S IN SERIOUS DANGER. FUCK WHEN WE GET HER BACK I'M GOING TO SERIOUSLY KICK YOUR ASS TO A BLOODY PULP. NARUTO." Tobi yelled.**

**Suki sat in the darkness curled up in a ball on the now bloody floor. Her father had went to take a nap a few minutes ago.**

"**I wanna go home." she said in a whisper. Suki began to cry again, her tears rolling down her blood stained face. She was in pain and no one was coming to save her, more like no could help her. She had lost so much blood that she was sure that she wasn't gonna last any longer.**

_**I'll probably die alone in this hell hole, no one will save me, I'll just bleed out right here on this floor and no one will lock him away, I'll die alone I'll die alone. No one will love me ever weather I live or die. My father's proof of that. **_**she continued to say that in her mind till she fell a sleep.**

"_**Suki wake up please Kit get up"**_

"_**Huh where am I?" she answered**_

"_**You're at home silly." the male voice said.**_

"_**Who are you?" Suki asked.**_

"_**Duh I'm your husband ------ don't be silly you know that." he said, but Suki didn't hear his name and couldn't see his face.**_

"_**Well the kids are waiting to eat breakfast with you down stairs."**_

"_**Kids?"**_

"_**Yeah babe our kids, you know the three demon children we raised. Are you alright?"**_

"_**Yeah um I'm gonna get dressed now."**_

"_**Ok babe." Suki watched as the man with no face walked out of the room.**_

"_**What the hell is going on? I was just bleeding out on a basement floor in my parents old house, and kids when did I have kids and get married I don't remember any of that shit." Suki heard a knock on the door.**_

"_**Mama uncle Itachi, uncle Tobi, aunt Haraka and uncle Sasuke's here with the kids."**_

"_**Why don't you come in?"**_

"_**Um ok Mama." A thirteen year old boy stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. Suki decided she was gonna experiment for a second.**_

"_**Alright if this really is my kid his name would be Daisuke."**_

"_**Tell me Daisuke has Mama ever sung you a lullaby."**_

"_**Yeah when I was younger you did."**_

"_**Would you like me to sing to you now?" Suki asked out of curiosity. The boy shook his head yes.**_

"_**Well then go get you cousins and your two siblings." Suki ordered.**_

"'_**Kay Mama." Daisuke left and soon after words nine kids piled into the room.**_

"_**Mornin' aunt Suki."**_

"_**Morning Ma'ma." the nine said in unison.**_

"_**Morning children." Suki giggled. "Alright the lullaby."**_

"_**Fly with me to the sky I know you won't ever cry.**_

_**I will try to dry your eyes. Listen to me my children and I'll promise to always sing this lullaby of broken wings. And these words I sing will always warm heart and I will never fall for I have you all. So lay your head down slow onto the pillow, look out the window to the stars and sing this lullaby of broken wings." Suki didn't get a chance to finish the rest of her mothers lullaby because all nine children jumped onto the bed and tackled her.**_

"**Where'd he go?" Tobi said looking around the house.**

"**Well obviously he didn't come here." Sasuke said in a smart ass tone.**

"**All right don't get smart with me dick head." Tobi retorted back.**

"**I can get smart if I wanna ass wipe." Sasuke shot back.**

"**Ya kno' I'm gettin really sick of ya." Tobi said getting in Sasuke's face.**

"**And I don' give a damn!" Sasuke shouted forgetting to proper speech. Both Tobi and Sasuke pull back their fist to punch the other.**

"**If either one of even think of punchin' the other I swear to god I will take my high heals off, murder you with them, and chop you to pieces. Do you understand boys?!" Haraka interjected the fight.**

**Both boy's crouched down in fear of Haraka's dangerous wrath.**

"**Yes Haraka." they answered in unison.**

"**Good."**

"_**The blood stained house. That means he's gotta be at the old house that Sasuke lived in." **_**Naruto thought to himself while diving. Flashes of Suki ran through his mind.**

"**I'm so sorry, damn it why can't do any thing right." Naruto said to one in particular.**

"_**I wanna start a band." Suki had shouted startling me straight out of my seat.**_

"_**What the hell?" I shouted back from off the floor.**_

"_**Don't what the hell me mister."**_

"_**I what the hell you if I wanna. You ain't my mother."**_

"_**You wanna take this outside?" Suki shouted back. "I could soo whoop yo' ass."**_

"_**yeah over my dead body."**_

"_**ya cuz I'm gonna turn you into a dead body."**_

"_**Soo not happening." Suki and I had always argued like that. Even when we were kids. Sasuke would make fun of me saying how much I liked her.**_

"_**Any ways ya'll wanna start a band cuz I do." Suki had often switched subjects on me just so I could make myself look like a fool.**_

"_**Yeah lets do it me and Suki will be the lead vocalist, and Sasuke could be the drum, Naruto will be the lead guitarist, and Shika can be the bass." Haraka cheered while jumping up and down with Suki.**_

_**Later that day I was walking Suki home and she had looked really sad.**_

"_**What's wrong Suki?" I questioned her.**_

"_**Well…. You can't laugh" Suki turned and looked at me and I nodded my head to tell that I under stood.**_

"_**Well next year is your's Shika and Sasuke's last year in the middle school and Awww never mind it's nothin'." Suki said and looked away to continued walking. The whole way to her house it was quiet, no noises what so ever.**_

"_**You promise you won't leave?" I barley heard her and before I could answer she ran off.**_

**Naruto stopped the car a block away from the old house were he most likely would find Suki.**

"**Wow, I'm exactly like my father chasin' shit I can't ever have." Naruto opened the car door and started walking around the block to the front gates of the old uchiha mansion. **

**Suki sat up waiting for something, but she didn't know what she was waiting for. Her mind just told her that something was coming. Suki jumped when she heard a cluttering sound coming from the bathroom window. She looked at the door and watched it closely as the door knob turned. **

"**Na-Naruto?" Suki questioned weakly.**

"**Suki oh god I'm so glad. Come on I'm gonna get you out of here." Naruto tried to grab a hold of her but she suddenly jerked away.**

"**No daddy would be mad. Daddy doesn't like it when I'm bad." Suki said in stoic voice.**

"**Su-Suki we have to hurry before he gets back. Now come on so we can tell Tobi were he is."**

"**No I said no." Suki now took a childish tone to her voice. "I-I." Suki finally gave into her weak form and passed out Naruto gently picked Suki up, but failed to notice the person standing behind him.**

"**And just where do you think you are going with her?" A voice asked from behind him.**

**Naruto spun around being careful not to hurt Suki. He saw a man standing before him. **_**That must be Suki's dad.**_** He thought.**

"**Why in the hell would I tell you where I'm taking her? Your hurting her and I cant let that happen anymore."**

"**Oh, you really think so? Well, I don't think that you're taking her anywhere. I think that your going to set her right back down on the floor where you found her, then you're going to walk away and never speak about this."**

"**No, I really don't think that's possible for me. I love her and I'm not leaving her here so you can toss her around like a little rag doll at your will." Naruto said. He was getting pissed off by now.**

"**Then I guess that you'll just have to stay here with her." Her dad said with an amused tone to his voice.**


End file.
